Mass Effect: The Andromeda Series
by xenowriter
Summary: 15 years before the game begins, Nihlus and Saren go to Eden Prime to stop Krogan mercs. Nihlus rescues a young girl named Andromeda who later he entrusts with a Prothean data disc that Saren will stop at nothing to get it.
1. Chapter 1

"ETA to the Mass Relay, 15 minutes. Destination: Citadel," An officer aboard the Palaven I spoke out. Nihlus nodded his head in acknowledgement, but his green eyes never left his focus out in space from the window aboard the ship's bridge. Despite his years in the military, he couldn't wait to touch solid ground, even if that meant talking to a bunch of diplomats aboard the Citadel. As much as the Turians wanted to avoid conflict, he was hoping for a little bit of action: Batarian protestors….anything! He spent the past few months on a surveillance mission under his mentor, Saren. He was hoping now as a Spectre, that he would see more battles than he did in the Turian military.

"There's a transmission coming through from the Council. Do you wish to take it, sir?" Another Turian asked out.

Nihlus silently praised the ship's spirit and turned to reply to the officer. Just before he could, Saren spoke out, "Patch it through." Saren was walking up to where Nihlus was standing, his blue eyes looking right at him.

Seconds later, a hologram of the council appeared beside them: A fellow Turian, an Asari and a Salarian. "Saren, Nihlus, we have received a distress transmission from the human colony on Eden Prime. It appears that they are under attack by Krogan," The Salarian said.

"The humans knew the risk when they decide to place colonies in uncharted space." Saren remarked. Just like most Turians still, Saren showed no remorse for the humans after the First Contact War.

"Even so, Saren, with a human ambassador here at the Citadel, we have a duty to assist the humans just like any other species that are represented." The Turian council member spoke up first.

"You need to go to Eden Prime to investigate this. This may be an attack of retaliation by the Krogan for their punishment at the end of the rebellion." The Asari council member added.

Before giving his mentor a chance to argue, because he knew he would, Nihlus replied, "We are on our way, council members."

Saren gave Nihlus a glare, but Nihlus tried not to make eye contact him as he kept his eyes on the council. "Thank you, Nihlus. Give us your report when you are back." The Salarian said and disconnected the transmission.

With no words, Saren turned and walked away from the bridge. Nihlus' gaze followed him. There was hatred between humans and the Turians and now with the humans at the Citadel, it almost made relations worse instead of better. Nihlus, on the other hand, was trying his best to try to keep his mind open, despite his most occurrences with humans who were anti-Turian. "Set course for Eden Prime," Nihlus ordered before he left in the direction that his mentor went.

As the Turian ship made its descent to where the signal came from on Eden Prime, Nihlus and Saren were suiting up. Since the communication with the Council, Saren remained quiet. Finally he broke the silence, "I guess the Krogans didn't learn their lesson the last time." He gave a soft chuckle as he armed his assault rifle.

"Yes and it's up to the Turians once again to take care of the Krogan problem that is plaguing the galaxy." Nihlus added as he reached for his own weapon. He untensed his muscles after hearing Saren, glad that his comrade wasn't going to be mad at him or it would have made the mission difficult.

Moments later, they felt a jolt as the ship momentarily touched down on terra firma, giving them enough time to exit. Then once again the ship lifted off to stay out of any opposition fire that they may encounter. Unlike his time in the military, Nihlus was still getting used to the concept of working with one or alone on his missions as a Spectre; he was used to working in units of 15-20 other Turians.

After their ship disappeared and the sound of its engines died, the area remained silent…..deadly silent. There was no sound of all, no moans of people hurt or the sound of distant gunfire. The Krogan ship was still on the ground about 100 yards away from them. From the style and size of the ship, Nihlus concluded that it had to be a mercenary ship. "Looks like maybe we are dealing with mercs," He motioned to the ship.

"We should split up." Saren said as he looked around, both of them noticed smoke off towards the west. "Nihlus, go in that direction. I'll keep a perimeter around the ship to make sure they don't retreat. Meet back in 30 minutes. I am not staying on this planet very long." Saren muttered the latter.

Nihlus nodded and ran down the dirt path, his eyes keeping on the smoke to get bearings straight, but still keeping his peripheral vision on guard for any ambush attacks. His objective to him was to find any casualties that may be still alive and he knew with his mentor watching the Krogan ship; there was no way the Krogans would be able to sneak off without them knowing. They were going to pay for their attack; there was no doubt about it.

Structures came into his view, a possible encampment. He was getting closer. Suddenly he heard the sound of a young child screaming, like an instinct, he quickened his step.

As he neared the encampment, he heard the grunts of Krogan: One….maybe two. Two was hard enough. The Krogan were no easy adversary. With their thick skin, and body armor, it would take nearly 2-3 magazines to take two down. The assault rifle he was carrying had the capability to hold twice what the normal rifles would hold and he was lucky to have this weapon with him, just for this particular mission.

Up ahead in one of the dwellings, he saw the Krogans inside: there were two of them. Their backs turned, they were sifting through the dwelling, and they had no idea of the attack that was about to be brought onto them. The Turian's body physique made them idle for sneak attacks. They were slender and fast. Nihlus pressed his back against the outside wall of the dwelling as he peered around the corner to see the two Krogan inside the house. He heard the whimpering of the young child inside as well. Clearly the Krogan were aware of the child's presence, but were ignoring it for the time of being; human children were not much threat unlike a Turian child. They were not raised to fight at such a young age.

Taking a deep breath, Nihlus gripped his gun tighter as he started to silently approach the Krogan from behind. He noticed near the entrance, there were 2 slain bodies: one male and one female, probably the child's parents. A quick memory of his own father's death when he was only 16 flashed into his mind, but he suppressed it. He had to stay focus on the mission at hand.

Seeing around the Krogan, he saw the young child, a female, pressed as hard as she could against the wall. She had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and appeared to be around the age of 5. Tears poured down her face and there were spots of blood on the long white shirt she had on her body. The shirt was long enough to probably be some sort of sleep clothing. In her physical state, she didn't appear to be injured, so Nihlus assumed the blood on her clothing was probably from her parents.

Suddenly the child's blue eyes connected with his own and she gasped. Alerted by this, the Krogan quickly turned around to see Nihlus. Quick to react, Nihlus jumped behind the dwelling's wall again avoiding the barrage of bullets from the Krogans' weapons as they opened fire. Waiting for the barrage to end, Nihlus appeared around the corner and opened fire. His aim was to concentrate on just one Krogan and wound the second. If he didn't focus, he would just wound both of them and the fight would still be unfair. Hearing the slight groan of a Krogan as it fell dead, Nihlus decided not to risk his chance and moved behind the wall again.

"You damn, Turian!!" The other Krogan screamed as he saw his comrade slain beside him. He opened fire once again. Unlike the Turians, the Krogans did have a temper and instead of taking aim, his shooting was becoming sloppy. Nihlus was hoping for this. Pretty soon the Krogan would discharge his weapon and then he would have the advantage.

Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps closing in, Nihlus knew that the Krogan was charging at him. Not wanting to go one on one with the Krogan, Nihlus stepped out and jumped back to keep his distance and opened fire. The Krogan continued to run at him, taking in the shots, soon it too, fell to the ground dead.

Feeling his heartbeat finally slowing down, Nihlus let out a small sigh of relief as he glanced around, then focused his attention back on the girl, who seemed even more scared than she was before. Letting his guard up, he ran up to her. "Are you hurt?" The girl whimpered and cowarded at him for being so close. "Listen, you're safe now. I'm here to help. Are you hurt?" This time, the girl looked up at him and shook her head. "My name's Nihlus, I'm a Spectre. Do you have a name?" He asked, his voice softening. He was hoping to make the girl comfortable in being around him, because at this point, it looked like she may be the only survivor and he needed answers.

"A-Andromeda…" The girl spoke, her voice still trembling.

"Andromeda, how many of these did you see? What happened?" Nihlus asked.

"5….I was outside playing…when their ship arrived. They started to shoot…and mommy and daddy told me to go inside the house…" The girl choked up as she started to cry once again. Her eyes looking across the room at her slain parents.

Nihlus looked over at her parents, then out the house. He knew it wasn't safe to leave her there with 3 more Krogan around. "Listen…I'm taking you with me. We will try to find help for you ok?" Nihlus scooped her up in his arm and walked out of the house. Scanning the area with his eyes, he started to make his way back to the starting point.

"There were 5 Krogan and I killed 3." Saren said to Nihlus as he met up with him at the starting point.

In the back of his mind, Nihlus' conscience was puzzled. He didn't hear any gunfire, but then again Saren was a far better Spectre than himself, he would not question him. "I killed 2 at a dwelling. "

Saren gave an unhappy glance to the child that Nihlus was still holding, but before he could ask him, voices spoke up nearby. The Turians turned their heads to see groups of humans walking around, relieved. They were in hiding all along and must have waited to make sure that the Turians were on their side.

"Thank God that you guys came to rescue us." A male finally spoke out amongst the group.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Nihlus asked as he placed Andromeda down.

"We were out farming as usual, when the Krogan ship just appeared. They didn't demand anything. As soon as they got out, they started to open fire. Most of us hid…..others didn't make it."

"They were mercenaries…probably a hit from an anti-human group." Nihlus commented as he looked over at Saren, who seemed to not really care what the human was telling them. Going back to the human he asked, "What about your weapons? Were you not armed?"

"Actually…we only have a handful of armed civilians…they were taken out within seconds. A lot of us are just farmers….we do not know how to fire a weapon."

"Well this looks like just a random attack." Saren cut off the conversation. "Nihlus, we should report back to the council." He turned and started to make his way to the pickup location.

Nihlus nodded then turned his head back to the man. "This girl's family was killed by the Krogans. Will there be someone to watch after her?" He motioned down to Andromeda.

"Of course." The man smiled and held out his hand to her.

Instead of going over, Andromeda grasped onto Nihlus' leg and hid behind him. She shook her head feverishly. Nihlus bent down and faced her. "Do not worry. You are safe now and I will come back to visit."

The girl finally replied back, "You better, Nihlus." With that, she hugged him tightly, catching the Turian off guard. Nihlus was never embraced like this, and it almost seemed to melt his heart. She then walked over and took the man's hand, but her eyes never leaving Nihlus.

The man chuckled. "I was wrong about Turians. I was raised since the war that all Turians were just wanting to prey on humans…clearly this girl sees differently like we all should."

"And I am starting to learn that not all humans are bad either," Nihlus replied, and then turned to catch up with Saren. He would never forget the cold look he got from his mentor. Was Saren's hate for humans that bad?


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later…

"Captain, what is the ETA to the Mass Relay?" Nihlus asked.

"30 minutes, sir." The captain Turian replied to the Spectre.

"Good, set course for the Citadel. Alert me once we arrive, I'll be in my chamber." Nihlus said as he looked out the porthole to see the planet Ilos become smaller and smaller as they distanced theirselves. With that, the reddish-brown Turian Spectre made his way down to his chamber.

After closing the door to his chamber, Nihlus quickly retrieved the artifact he recovered from Ilos. After analyzing it, the language was one that he had seen a few times in his studies, but not one he comprehended: It was Prothean. Only a few could barely make out a few words of the advanced lost civilization's writings. He stared at the writings harder, hoping he could make out a word…even a letter, but nothing. His effort was futile. While on Ilos, something didn't set right with him, which made his trip back to the Citadel become so urgent. He was the only Spectre or ship that he knew of out in that sector, but the entire time, he felt as if someone was watching him. Ilos was thought to be inhabited once by the Protheans, but there were no signs of them…no bone fragments or documents that he could find…nothing except for the data disc that he randomly discovered. He was used to the Hannar talking about the "enlightened ones" during his journeys at the Citadel, but Ilos was dark and eerie. Something wasn't right…..but what was it?

"Sir, we have a transmission coming in for you, should I patch through?" A voice on the intercom suddenly spoke out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, go ahead." Nihlus said as he turned off the monitor screen, then turned his attention to the com console. Seconds later a hologram image appeared of Saren.

"Nihlus, I have not heard from you in awhile. How have you been since our mission together on Edan Prime?" Saren asked. There a certain tone in his voice that Nihlus was not used to. Saren always seemed to be the serious type, but this time he seemed to be almost friendly? This was definitely different, Saren never contacted him to just be talking…the missions were always important. Nihlus pushed his thoughts away. Maybe, Saren was contacting him because of a mission. Yes, that had to be it.

"I have been doing well, Saren. The Citadel has sent me on many scout missions, not a lot of hostiles." Nihlus replied casually.

"Well there must be something going on if they sent you to Ilos." Saren pointed out. There was no sense in lying about his location. All Spectre ships had tracking devices just in case one should disappear.

"Yes, just mostly recon," Nihlus replied. He was debating in his head whether to tell his mentor about his discovery or not. After all, Saren was a fellow Turian, he could be trusted.

"Really? Tell me, Nihlus, are the Protheans that interesting to you or were you sent by the Council?" Saren asked. He seemed to be almost questioning Nihlus' actions.

Nihlus glanced over at his clock, 15 more minutes to the Mass Relay, then he replied back, "I am actually reporting back to the Council. They will want to know of what I found there."

"Oh? And what did you find, Nihlus?" Saren's face almost seemed to light up by Nihlus' remark.

Taking a small glance to the disc that was still in the analyzing console, he spoke, "I found a Prothean artifact. It appears to be on a data disc, one that I am having trouble analyzing. Maybe the Council will know more once they have examined it."

"I have more experience in studying Prothean artifacts, Nihlus, than the Council. Bring that to me and I'll take care of it personally." Saren said. This time instead of carrying on a simple conversation with his student, Saren's reply seemed almost like an order. "I am in the Virmire System right now. Meet me in one hour." Before Nihlus could argue about how important it was for him to go back to the Citadel, the transmission ended.

Aggravated, Nihlus pounded the table with his fist. The conversation he just had was not settling right. Saren seemed too inquisitive about the piece and almost demanded to hand it over to him. Now he realized, how powerful this data disc was and if he continued onto the Citadel, there could be an ambush waiting on him. He couldn't risk losing what he found and there was no way to hide out in another system with the tracking system enabled on the ship. Disabling the tracking system was an act of defiance against the Council and if he did, he would possibly be stripped of his Spectre status. He had to find another way to get the disc to the Council or another way to hide it until he was able to make it to the Citadel.

Pushing a button on the com link, he spoke, "Captain, change of plans. I want you to change our vector to Edan Prime."

"Aye, Aye, sir," The reply was.

Nihlus sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He just hoped he was making the right decision.

Thirty minutes later, the ship jolted as it landed on Edan Prime at the same colony that Nihlus was at 15 years ago. The colony almost seemed to have prospered. There were more colonists walking around and the farm land seemed to be filled with bountiful crop.

Stepping out from the ship, Nihlus looked around and saw a familiar face ahead. Despite the years that had lapsed, he could still recognize the deep blue eyes of a young helpless child that he encountered. "Nihlus!" The woman cheered, overjoyed as she ran over to him. She still had brown hair that was long and was up in a ponytail. She had on a typical colonist outfit, which were boots, greenish-dark gray pants and a matching long sleeve jacket. She was average built and probably about 5" shorter than Nihlus. The other colonists stopped their work to see the only one of their kind to run over to greet the Turian, but for once it didn't bother them. To this young woman, Nihlus was almost like a father figure despite her adopted parents. When she reached the Turian, she wrapped her arms around his upper torso and hugged him tightly; her brown hair caressing his outfit. "I missed you so much! I thought you forgot about me." She sniffed as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Andromeda," Nihlus spoke softly as she let him go. "There's something urgent that has come up."

Seeing the distressed look on his face, Andromeda looked at him worried. "What's the matter, Nihlus? Is there going to be another attack?" Her face grew pale as visions of the Krogan slaughter filled her mind.

Not wanting her to cause an alarm with the other colonists, Nihlus quickly grabbed her and led her inside her dwelling. The dwellings were not like normal houses, instead they were long rectangle shape buildings, just large enough to walk into with a bed. Each colonist had one, the families had larger ones. "It is not safe for me to be here," Nihlus whispered, trying to keep his tone down just in case there was some curious colonist spying on them outside.

"Nihlus, you're scaring me. What is it?" The young woman asked.

Nihlus sighed and reached into his pocket to retrieve the data disc; taking her hand, he placed the disc inside it. "I need you to take this to the Citadel."

"Me? But Nih-"

"That's an order!" Nihlus shot back sharply, nearly startling the girl back into the wall. She was not used to hearing him bark like that. Realizing what happened, Nihlus sighed and sat down on the bed's edge. "It's Prothean…I found it on my journey at Ilos. I think Saren is after it….or someone."

"Saren? I thought he was on your side." Andromeda commented as she looked at the disturbed Turian.

"He is….or was. Something is just not right….Ilos didn't even feel right. All I know is that disc HAS to get to the Council and I'm afraid that I can't be the one to give it to them."

Looking down at the disc, Andromeda took a deep breath before replying, "What do I have to do?"

Standing back up, Nihlus walked towards her. "There is a supply ship in your colony. I will pay the crew for your transport there. Saren, nor anyone else, will suspect a supply ship coming in." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another small like disc. "Here are some credits. It should be enough for you to stay on the Citadel for a week."

"But won't you be there?" Andromeda asked as she reached over to accept the credits.

"Yes…I will take another route….I will arrive at the Citadel on the 7th day. That way, Saren may think I have changed my mind. Listen….it is very important that you do not trust anyone there. The Citadel is filled with spies….if anyone knows about the artifact, they will be looking for it. Don't even trust C-Sec: The Citadel Security. If I do not arrive in 7 days, then you are to take the disc straight to the Council understood?"

Andromeda nodded her head. "Why don't I just take it to the Council when I get there, Nihlus?"

Nihlus sighed again as his eyes looked towards the dwelling's door. "After my conversation with Saren, I don't know who I can trust….we may not be able to trust the Council with this information. Maybe Saren knows something that I don't….I need answers."

Opening the door, Nihlus stared across the plain to where his ship was sitting. "I have lingered too long on here and have endangered your life, Andromeda. You have to leave now."

"Now?" Andromeda asked sadly. "What about my foster family? My friends? I need to tell them…"

"No!" Nihlus said again as he turned around towards her. "No one must know about this. Now go. Please."

Seeing the urgency in his eyes, Andromeda gave him one last look before she stuffed the discs in her pockets and ran towards the supply ship. The Turian's green eyes watched her.

Peering over at the clock then the radar screen, Saren growled in annoyance. "He's late. Where the hell is he?!"

"It appears that he isn't as dutiful as you thought him to be Saren." A female voice spoke behind him.

"Track his location!!" Saren barked.

Moments later the woman spoke again, "Looks like he's on Edan Prime."

"What?!!!" Saren stood up quickly and pushed the woman out of the way as he angrily stared at the screen. "How dare he defy me!"

The blue skinned woman looked up at him. "Perhaps he is going to hide it there?"

Saren took several breaths to try to calm himself down, his cold blue metallic eyes staring down at the floor. "No….he is giving it to a human to hide it for him. I knew that girl would be trouble….Nihlus has grown weak….he has forgotten what the humans have done to us….what they did to my brother…." His words stopped.

"Perhaps he still has the disc?"

"No…he is going to leave it there. Once his ship leaves, set course for Edan Prime. It's time to pay the human colony another visit."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days passed since his departure from Edan Prime, but Nihlus still did not untense. He had four more days till he could reach the Citadel. Right now, his ship was idling in the Hades Gamma Cluster, and hopefully far enough to keep danger away from Andromeda. In his mind, he was yelling at himself for placing that task upon her, but what choice did he have? As a Turian, he was raised to always complete his missions; no matter what….failure wasn't an option to him. He just hoped that Andromeda had the same mind set. Since his departure, Nihlus remained in his chambers. He ordered the ship to maintain radio silence unless there was a communication from the council. His mind was racing…what if someone knew about his presence on Edan Prime? What if they knew he gave Andromeda the artifact? What kind of danger did he place her in? He shook his head…she was at the Citadel and was safe. He had to believe that for now.

Oddly, there were no communications from Saren. He started to think about his comrade and mentor. Did he panic over Saren's request? Surely, Saren would bring no harm to him. "I was too rash…." Nihlus sighed heavily as he stood back up from his chair.

"Sir, incoming transmission from the Council. Do you wish me to break radio silence?" A voice asked over the intercom.

"Permission granted. Proceed with the transmission." Nihlus replied as he sat back down in his chair.

Seconds later, the Council appeared on his monitor. "Greetings, Nihlus." The Asari member first spoke out.

"Council, my apologies for not sending my report to you on Ilos. I would like to go over it now with you." Nihlus replied back.

"It can wait, Nihlus. We need you to join Captain Anderson immediately aboard the Normandy." The Turian Council member cut him off. "The ship is located outside Edan Prime."

Nihlus guarded his emotions in front of the Council, but his mind was swarming with thoughts. He knew the Normandy was a ship that was constructed for the human military called the Alliance. It was a symbol of peace between the humans and Turians after the First Contact War showing what the species could accomplish if they worked together. The technology was more advanced than any human or Turian ship: A great testament to both species. His main concern was their location. Why were they located outside Edan Prime just three days after he left? Were they the ones that were spying on him? Perhaps, Saren was trying to keep the artifact away from the humans. "May I ask why the Normandy is located there?"

"There was a distress signal from Edan Prime two days ago. So far no video contact. The Normandy was dispatched since after all it was the human colony that sent out the signal." The Saurian replied.

"We believe the colonists were attacked again, but the identity of the attacker is unknown to us." The Asari added.

"I will set course for the Normandy immediately." Nihlus stood up from his chair.

"Excellent. We will send their coordinates and notify you immediately if we receive anything else." The Turian said.

"Understood."

Within 2 hours time, Nihlus was on board the Normandy. He received varied glances from its human occupants, majority of them not pleasant ones. Some gave him uneasy looks like they were thinking that he would kill them then and there on the spot, while others gave him glares. He knew that a lot of humans felt the same for Turians as most of his species felt for humans. Despite the Normandy project, the relations between humans and Turians were still poor.

A broad shouldered, African American male in a blue uniform greeted him. "Nihlus, I presume? My name is Captain Anderson. The council told me that you would be coming. Shall we talk in my quarters?"

"Very well, Captain." Nihlus replied as he followed him, not wanting to give anymore eye contact to the human officers. He could tell by first talking to the Captain, that there was more going on than what the Council told him.

The Captain's quarters were similar to his. Not large, but adequate for his space. It was simple: a bed and a desk with very dimmed lighting. "Please, sit." Captain Anderson said as he motioned to the chair across from his desk.

"I'd rather stand." Nihlus answered. "Now, what is it that you're hiding, Captain?" Nihlus' question was to the point. He didn't have time for games.

"Are you familiar with the Protheans?" Captain Anderson asked. His dark brown eyes staring right at him.

Nihlus paused at the question, choosing his words carefully, "Somewhat. I studied a little of their culture during my Spectre training."

"Well the excavation team on Edan Prime discovered something big….they unearthed a Prothean beacon a few days ago. Hours later, we received a distress signal that they were under attack. We need to go down and retrieve the beacon."

"Assuming that the attackers did not capture the beacon or destroy it already." Nihlus pointed out.

"That I am hoping. The first discovery of the Protheans on Mars helped advanced our technology faster than what we achieved in decades. If we are able to study the beacon, who knows what we will learn."

Nihlus' first reaction was to ask, 'Were you going to keep the findings to yourselves?' But instead he said, "A simple assignment. What team will you have for me?"

"That is another reason why I am glad that the Council sent you, Nihlus. Shepard will be the leader of my team. He grew up with the Alliance and has been one of the best officers I have ever seen. He was able to save his team on Torfan while always focusing on the mission." Captain Anderson spoke enthusiastically.

"You are wanting me to evaluate him for a possible Spectre candidate?" Nihlus asked, cutting Anderson off.

The question sort of threw the Captain off balance. He wasn't ready for the Turian to already know what he was getting at. "Yes."

"Very well. Tell Shepard to meet us in the com room. I will look over the information that you have, Captain." Nihlus said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Nihlus' green eyes stared sadly at the hologram screen of Edan Prime inside the com room. He arrived there before anyone else. He felt a terrible pit forming at the base of his stomach. The attack came one day after Andromeda left. Maybe she returned and was tracked down? Perhaps the attack was to find her? Could the Prothean Beacon story just be a cover up? He knew he would have to find the answers himself….and alone.

Hearing the doors to the room slide open, the reddish brown Turian turned around to see a man approaching him in what seemed to be the standard issued Alliance uniform. He was average built with short cut hair that was black, and a clean shaved appearance. His eyes were dark and almost more piercing than the ones on the ship. "Commander Shepard, I was hoping you would get here first." Nihlus greeted him. "It will give us a chance to talk." He knew that he had to know more about this candidate and perhaps more about the mission than what the Captain was telling him.

"What about?" Shepard asked.

Playing stupid, Nihlus said, "I'm interested in this world we are going to….Edan Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I'm a marine, not some tourist on vacation." Shepard replied sharply.

"It's more than a tourist destination isn't it, Shepard? Edan Prime is a symbol to your people…a perfect little world on the edges of your territory. Proof that humanity cannot only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" Nihlus' voice trailed off.

"Are you trying to scare me, Spectre?" Shepard questioned.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard; the galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Before the human could reply, Captain Anderson walked in, "I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on."

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run," Nihlus said as he looked over at the Commander.

"I already figured that out," Shepard replied as he briefly gave Nihlus a look as if he didn't want to give the Turian anymore of his time, and taunting him at the same time.

Nihlus was a bit surprised by this and alarmed, but held back any signs to show this. This human was smarter than he realized and he wondered how much he read into his questions. Still, the idea of a Turian trusting a human was too far-fetched, far enough he hoped that no one would figure out, no matter how smart they were. Nihlus remained quiet as he let the Captain brief the Commander on their mission. His thoughts were somewhere else as he made a few glances back to the hologram of Edan Prime. He almost wanted to hurry up and land.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted, "Captain, we've got a problem!"

"What's wrong, Joker?" Captain Anderson asked as he looked up towards where the voice came from on the intercom.

"Transmission from Edan Prime, sir." Joker continued. "You better see this."

"Bring it up on screen."

The hologram disappeared and seconds later there was footage of an attack…soldiers running from the barrage. Nihlus' mouth gaped open as he watched. The footage went in and out, soldiers were yelling at the camera, calling desperately for reinforcements. He saw the fear of death in their eyes. Seconds later, the camera panned over to a large black ship that almost resembled a squid with its gaping arms like tentacles. A red source of electricity seemed to surround the ships and a low sound could be heard; a sound that he never heard before. What he was seeing, seemed almost too unreal for him to believe! Then the footage ended with static. Joker and Anderson exchanged words, but Nihlus tuned them out. He was still replaying what he saw over and over inside his head, what the hell was that?!

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Anderson said to him, snapping the Turian out of his thoughts as he turned and left the room.

Once on Edan Prime, Nihlus told them that he moved faster on his own and would scout ahead. He needed to make sure that Andromeda was not among one of the casualties and try to find out who attacked Edan Prime and why. Unlike Shepard's unit, he was familiar with the layout of Edan Prime's colony from his earlier visits. Passing some of the unoccupied dwellings, he saw the same black ship up ahead, docked. Whoever, the attacker was, they were still in the vicinity.

Cocking his gun as he neared, Nihlus slowed his steps as he scanned the area for any ambush attacks. About 5 yards away, he saw movement…there was someone at the docks! Quickening his steps, he approached them.

Making out the form, he realized it was a Turian…it was Saren! Confused by his presence, Nihlus lowered his weapon. "Saren?"

Saren turned around, there was no aggression shown from him. He seemed almost pleased by his presence. "Nihlus."

"This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?" Nihlus approached him. Nothing was making sense to him, especially now.

Saren casually walked up to him. "The Council thought you could use some help on this one," He placed his hand on Nihlus' shoulder as he walked past him.

Looking up at the ship, then back to the remains of synthetic lifeforms on the ground nearby, Nihlus replied, "I wasn't expecting to find the Geth here. The situation's bad."

"Don't worry." Saren said behind him. With that , he turned around and aimed his hand held blaster to the back of Nihlus' head. "I've got it under control."


	4. Chapter 4

Andromeda sighed as she stared up at the ceiling in her darkened bedroom. When she arrived at the Citadel a few days ago, she was lucky enough to rent an apartment in the Wards for a week, which was completely furnished. However, she was paying a steep price for it, but Nihlus had given her enough credits for a week's stay. Unfortunately, her week was running out tomorrow and without any more money, she wouldn't be able to stay in it. She didn't go out much once she arrived and if she did, it was only for a routine perimeter check to see if Nihlus was around…..that is if she could find him.

Suddenly there was a rapid knock on her front door. Springing to her feet from her bed, Andromeda scurried over to the door, hoping that it was Nihlus. When she opened the door, she came face to face with a Salarian….her landlord. "Just a reminder, unless you extend your stay, you are out tomorrow." The Salarian spoke quickly.

"If I have enough credits, then I can stay here, right?" Andromeda asked hopefully.

"Yes Yes. ONLY if you have enough credits, human." The Salarian waved her off and walked away. Andromeda was still trying to get accustomed to all the different types of species on the Citadel and their attitudes. From what she observed so far, Salarians were quick-talkers and always seemed impatient.

"Man, I can't stand him." A female voice said down the hall. Andromeda turned her head to see a young woman around her age standing outside in the hallway in what appeared to be some sort of night elaborate dress, but very revealing. Despite her dress, by the way she talked, she reminded Andromeda of any normal human on her colony. "One time, he threatened to evict me only because I was late with my payment…for what 2 hours…bastard." She said the last word under her breath. The young woman had a lighter skin tone to her with short red hair that came down to her shoulders. "My name's Jenna. " She said politely as she walked up to where Andromeda stood in her doorway.

"Andromeda. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up..." Andromeda replied back sheepishly.

"Wake me up?" Jenna laughed. "It's like late in the morning."

"Oh…." Andromeda still wasn't used to the concept of night and day on the Citadel…it was not relative. There was no sunlight and the place NEVER got dark unless you were inside somewhere. The Citadel's exterior pathways were lit by artificial sunlight; it looked so real that sometimes you almost felt like you were really on a planet.

"Staying here in the Wards can be pretty pricey…what job do you have?"

Andromeda froze. She really didn't want to carry out a conversation with this girl...after all Nihlus told her not to trust anyone. Seeing her reaction, Jenna frowned and added, "Did you get fired or something?" Her voice seemed very sincere and genuine…if she was faking...she was really good at it.

"Yeah…uh something like that." Andromeda looked back into her room, trying to find some excuse to retreat back inside.

"That really sucks." Jenna bit her lip as she thought for a second. "I know! Well I work at Chora's Den; my boss has been looking for some extra help. Maybe I can slide in your name today on my shift and see what he thinks?"

"That's ok..." Andromeda replied politely. She knew she needed a job and the money, but despite her short travels around the Citadel, word gets around, and Chora's Den was a hot spot…for males. Chora's Den was practically the closest thing to a gentleman's club without paying too big of a price for it, unlike the Asari Consort. She needed the money but not to sell off her body like that.

Seeing her reaction, Jenna smiled and lightly touched her arm. "Relax, I know what you're thinking. Believe me, that's not my taste either. Most of the exotic dancers are for the Asari, sadly the males prefer them over us…even the humans. Can you believe it? Yeah I know…" Jenna scoffed. "I work at the bar, making drinks and taking orders. It gets pretty hectic since the club has been growing. I definitely need the help taking orders. Plus you get tips….yeah the males are so drunk sometimes, they tip you even if you don't dance for them."

"Alright." Andromeda smiled as she felt a bit relieved. This would give her more time to stay on the Citadel since she really didn't have anywhere else to go and maybe she'll hear some news about what's going on while she's there.

"Great, well I better be going or I'll be late. I should be home in a few hours on my break. I'll let you know what he thinks. Maybe you can help out tonight with me. I am working double shifts and things get pretty hectic there at night." Jenna hurried down the hallway before giving one last wave goodbye.

Staring blankly down the hallway where her neighbor, Jenna went, Andromeda thought about what to do. Tomorrow would make it the 7th day and still no word from Nihlus. Despite his longer route, she knew he would have arrived by now. Moving her hand down to the Prothean artifact in her pants' pocket, Andromeda gripped it tightly. She had to tell the Council what was going on.

As she approached the Council Chamber, to her surprise there seemed be some sort of 6' tall pink jellyfish standing around. When she drew closer, she heard a voice nearby….was it talking? "When there was darkness, the Enkindlers made the light for us to see. " The jellyfish like creature said although it didn't have a mouth for the words to come through. The passerbys really didn't mind it as they continued their destinations. However, this creature was intriguing.

Walking up to it, the creature stopped. "Do you desire to learn of the Enkindlers?" It asked.

"Uh…..who are they?" Andromeda asked.

"Your people know them as the Protheans, they are the true creators of this one's people. The Enkindlers raised the Hanar from ignorance into consciousness by granting this one's people the gift of speech."

"Hanar! What are you doing here again?!" A voice shouted nearby. Turning around, Andromeda saw a Turian wearing a blue uniform running towards where they were.

"Who is that?" Andromeda asked.

"The C-Sec officer who believes that this one should not be allowed to spread the truth of the Enkindlers." The Hanar replied.

Remembering Nihlus' warning about C-Sec, Andromeda tensed up and slowly stepped back some away from the Hanar and silently cursed for putting herself in this predicament. That's all she needed to do was to be arrested and have them find what was in her pocket. "Excuse me, Miss, I'm terribly sorry for this Hanar bothering you."

"This one was not bothering the human, honorable C-Sec officer. She was wanting to know about the Enkindlers." The Hanar protested.

"Sure, she did. Listen, you're not allowed to be preaching in this area. How many times do I have to tell you?" The Turian asked as he sighed hard in frustration.

"I-I should be going…I need to speak with the Council." Andromeda said as she turned to leave.

"The Council?" The officer asked. "I don't know if anyone told you, but you have to go through specific channels in order to speak with the Council. You cannot just walk in there."

"How do I do it then?" Andromeda asked.

"You need to make an appointment with your ambassador over at the embassies. If you're lucky then they will make arrangements to allow you to have an audience with the Council."

Andromeda sighed in defeat as she looked across the Presidium in the direction she just walked from. She knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped.

When she reached the embassy, she saw an Asari sitting at a desk in between two flights of stairs. Walking up to her, she asked, "Excuse me, where is the human ambassador's office?"

"He's up on the left in the back office, however you will need an appointment."

"Can I make one for today?"

The expression the Asari gave her was as if she was lower than dirt. "I'm sorry…but the ambassador is booked for another 6 months. I suggest you come back."

Walking away, Andromeda started to walk in the direction she came, seeing the large slow like alien known as the Elcor approach the secretary, Andromeda saw her chance and sprinted up the staircase towards the office.

Fearing that she was seen, Andromeda wasted no time as she made her way to the ambassador's office. After the door slid open, Andromeda quickly stepped inside to see a middle aged man in a completely white outfit sitting a desk with several vid monitors. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"I need to see the Council immediately…it's important!" Andromeda said in between breaths as she tried to slow down her heart beat.

"Young lady, you simply cannot walk into my office making demands. I don't know which colony you came from, but you must show more respect than this." The man stood up from his desk as he approached her.

"I apologize, but I need to give them something and I cannot wait for the 6 months or whatever it is to see them!" Andromeda persisted.

"Well whatever it is, hand it over to me and I will give it to them." The man held out his hand.

Not even thinking about it, Andromeda shook her head. "I can't….I was strictly told to give it to them directly."

"You are wasting my time. I am going to see the Council today and I will give it to them. I have more important business than to deal with the likes of you so hand over what you have and leave my office."

"You don't understand, Ambassador. I was told to NOT give it to you or anyone else besides the Council," Andromeda said with a deep breath, trying to regain her courage.

She could tell by the expression on the dark skinned man's face that her retaliation was about to make him explode. "Who told you to make such a demand."

" I cannot give you his name but it was a Turian." Andromeda replied calmly.

"Turian?" The ambassador threw up his hand in disgust. "I should have known better…..get out of my office."

"But ambassador-"

"OUT or I will request a C-Sec officer to escort you."

Discouraged, Andromeda turned and left. As she made her back down to the wards, tears filled her eyes. Still no word from Nihlus….nothing was being said in the conversations around her. It was as if he didn't exist in this place and there was no way that she could give the Council the information that Nihlus wanted her to. Her heart sank….she failed him.

The rest of the afternoon seemed like a blur to her. The recent door knock awoke her from her nap on the couch. She couldn't believe how exhausted her body was physically and mentally. The first days on the Citadel, she didn't think she even slept. Stumbling, forcing her body to walk, Andromeda opened her apartment door to see Jenna standing there with a big grin on her face. " Hey, sleeping beauty! I got you that job." She held up a sparking silver type dress that resembled the one that she had on. "You're joining me tonight on the evening shift. I really hope that's ok."

"I don't have any money to pay you back for that…" Andromeda glanced over at the dress.

"It's on me," Jenna smiled. "You're around my size and it's one of my older dresses. Believe me, when the night is done, you'll have enough money to buy 2 more dresses. Now go put it on and let's get you over to Chora's Den."

Andromeda gave a fake smile as she took the dress from her new found friend. The day was just determined that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep on the ship.

Chora's Den's music blared loudly inside as Jenna escorted her over to the bar. The place was filled with dancers and patrons. "Now, we'll start off slow. If you see any guest at a table, go over and take his drink order. I'll make the drink then you bring it over." Jenna said as she moved to her station behind the bar.

"What if they ask me what I prefer?" Andromeda asked, she felt really out of place in her new surroundings.

"Always suggest the Exotic Nova. That's our specialty and the cost is pretty high. Other than that, feel free to ask me any questions. " Andromeda nodded her head from her friend's direction. Jenna could sense the uneasiness in her. "Ok, how about I get the first one to show you? We'll wait for the next patron. Once he's seated, then we'll go over to take his order."

Moments later, a grayish looking Turian walked in. He was wearing a uniform that was similar to the C-Sec's officer that she saw earlier that day. Over his left eye was some kind of visual apparatus. Smiling, Andromeda pointed to him. "Looks like our first one." She was almost a bit eager now.

However, her friend appeared to be more frightened than she was and this alarmed her. "Jenna, what is it?"

"What the hell is a damn C-Sec officer doing here?" Jenna muttered under her breath.

"Something the matter?"

"Andromeda, I gotta take some orders at the bar. Go take his order." Jenna's attitude seemed to change.

Confused, Andromeda took a deep breath and walked towards where the Turian sat. Clearly he wasn't looking at her…he wasn't even looking at the dancers, he seemed to be off in his own little world. As she approached him, she could tell that he seemed to be really upset about something….angry even. "Excuse me…" Andromeda's voice shook nervously. Her next sentence should be to ask what his order would was, but instead she said, "Is something wrong?"

The Turian glanced over at her briefly with his hawk like eyes, then back towards the direction he was staring at. "Why would a human bother to ask what is wrong with a Turian?"

Frowning, Andromeda tensed up. "I-I'm sorry…I-"

"Sorry…I guess I am not used to humans showing compassion to my species." The Turian replied as he kept his gaze away. "Just a bad day at the office…so to speak. I guess you want my drink order…"

"Well that is if you want something…" Andromeda stumbled…she was really bad at this and she knew it.

The Turian seemed to almost chuckle. "I'm off duty….not like I'll have anymore red tape strapped down on me than I already have….give me the strongest thing you've got. I'm going to need it after today or I may be stupid and quit my job."

"Alright…I'll be right back with that."

"Wait…" The Turian spoke out, stopping her. "Garrus Vakarian." He gave a head gesture.

"Andromeda…Andromeda Kryik." Andromeda replied back with a smile, choosing her last name carefully since she really never knew her parents' last name. "I'll be right back with your drink order, Garrus." She turned once more to head towards the bar to where Jenna was, who was watching the entire conversation.

"Yo, sweetie!" A drunkard male called from a table near where Garrus sat. "Come over here and sit on my lap." Andromeda froze up from the attention that was on her.

"Excuse me, but I believe she was going to fill my drink order." Garrus interrupted.

"You damn Turian! Your kind always think you're ruling us." The drunkard yelled back. "Why should a human serve you?" Then he laughed as he took another swig from his drink. "Your kind should be serving us."

Looking nervously back at Jenna for help, Andromeda stood there, watching the two. Neither of them made eye contact with one another. The human seemed angry, but Garrus remained calm. "You humans always think you have to boss everyone around don't you? "

"You want to repeat the First Contact War, Turian, right here?!" The man screamed as he stood up from his table, stumbling to keep his stance.

Garrus gave a slight glance back at the man and Andromeda seemed to smile. It appeared that Garrus was trying to stifle himself from laughing. "I'd rather not change history."

The man yelled as he charged towards Garrus, but with a quick moment, Garrus was up and knocked the man down on the floor with one blow. There were several startle gasps around as the man laid on the floor, groaning in pain. "Guess you wanted to." This time Garrus chuckled as he looked down at his fallen opponent.

Suddenly Andromeda was pushed to the side as the club's bouncer, a large Krogan moved to the scene. "Turian! There will be NO fighting in here. Do you understand?"

"Relax." Garrus sat back down at his table. "I was just relieving some stress from the day."

The Krogan gave Garrus one more look as he grumbled and picked up the drunkard carrying him off to the exit. Everyone pretty much returned to what they were doing before the incident.

Relieved that it was over with, Andromeda hurried over to give Jenna the drink order. "What the heck happened???" Jenna asked as she peered over Andromeda's shoulder at Garrus.

Andromeda shrugged, then gave another look at Garrus, this time she frowned seeing one of the Asari dancers making her way over to where he sat. A wave of sadness fell over her as she looked on while Jenna made his drink for him. She didn't know why she felt this way. Was it jealousy? Nah, she hardly knew him and he was a Turian for God's sake! Diverting her eyes, she looked back over at the club's entrance where the Krogan was standing with his arms crossed. Judging by his size, she knew definitely that she didn't want to mess with him!

Seconds later, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She wheeled around to see the Asari dancer standing there with a displeased look on her face. "He wants to talk to you."

Feeling uneasy, she gave Jenna a look but Jenna ushered her on. "I'll cover ya."

Hurrying over, Andromeda smiled weakly at him, embarrassed from the scene that just transpired a few minutes ago. "Please sit." Garrus motioned to the chair that was across from him. He appeared to be more guarded than before. "I'm going to be blunt…Andromeda…" Garrus looked around the club as he talked. "Since when do humans carry on Turian names? That sounds a bit….odd….wouldn't you say?" This time, his light blue hawk like eyes stayed right on her.

"I'm sorry?"

"That would almost seem suspicious….now it may have fooled your standard patron here in the club….but not me….you should have been smarter than that. Surely Turians would know their own kind's surnames."

Andromeda froze up, trying to find out a way to explain herself. She wasn't prepared for this at all. What excuse would she give him? She couldn't tell him about her past history. "I-I should be getting back…"

Before she could leave, she felt him reach and grab her arm tightly with his 3 fingers. "What do you know about Saren?!" He demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Andromeda felt all eyes in Chora's Den on her as she was helpless to the Turian's grip. "Please…" She begged as she nervously looked around till finally she faced him. "I need to get back to my duties…" She half-heartedly struggled against his grip, hoping that he would loosen up but the vice was tight.

"Not until you cooperate with my investigation and tell me what I need to know," Garrus replied coldly.

"Hey, Garrus! Lighten up!" A man called nearby then hiccupped. Andromeda shot a quick glance to see a human male sitting at a table. He made no attempts to get up.

"Stay out of this, Harkin!" Garrus' voice was raised as he acknowledged the drunken man without even looking at him.

"Somebody do something!" Andromeda heard Jenna's plea behind them at the bar.

There was a grunt from behind Garrus as the club's Krogan bouncer came up from behind and roughly put his hand on the Turian's shoulder. "Fist isn't gonna like you messing with his women, Turian. I think it's time that you left." Andromeda silently praised the large creature's words.

However, Garrus didn't flinch and glanced casually back towards the Krogan then back to her. "Tell Fist that it will be a smart move for him not to interfere with an official C-Sec investigation."

"Damn hot-head…" Harkin hiccupped again from his table.

The Krogan chuckled. "I'll be sure to have Fist tell C-Sec that you were ordering a drink while on an 'official' C-Sec investigation."

"There's goes a note in your file," Harkin laughed overhearing what was being said.

Garrus gave Andromeda a displeased look as he pondered for a second over the Krogan's words and then let go. "How much is he paying her tonight? 500 credits?" Garrus reached into his uniform pocket. "I'll give you 1000. 500 for him and 500 for you...."

The Krogan laughed loudly as if the offer amount made was only a joke, the look on Garrus' face was priceless. "I must be getting old, Turian. I think I didn't hear you right. You DID say you would pay 4000 to take her out of this club tonight? I mean…I'm sure Fist will be pretty pissed that you took his help on such a busy night."

Garrus scowled as he swore inwardly for getting wrapped into negotiating with a Krogan. A lot of the Krogan were hired mercenaries and were famous for their prices. 4000 credits was nearly half his paycheck, and living on the Citadel was not cheap at all. However, he knew this girl was holding out info on Saren and 4000 was nothing in comparison to what he could learn to tie up his investigation. The day wouldn't end badly after all, despite his superior telling him that his investigation into Saren was over. Grumbling, he handed the Krogan his credit stick. "That's all I have….you Krogan are conniving bastards." He had to show that the price was a major blow to him, if the Krogan thought he was holding out anything, he would raise the price over some petty reason. Before giving the bouncer the time to study his reaction, Garrus quickly threw Andromeda over his shoulder and carried her out of the club, as the patrons watched.

He had to question her, but he had to do it somewhere discreetly and somewhere that others wouldn't care too much into his conversation. The Citadel space had a lot of spies…no matter what alien species they were…it was hard to determine who was a spy and who wasn't. The motto that transcends galaxies was "trust no one." Setting her down for her to walk, he held her hand tightly and led her to the Upper Markets. With his eyes straight forward, he wouldn't make that obvious that he was trying to make sure he wasn't being watched. He had to make this like a normal C-Sec investigation. Taking her back to headquarters was not an option, if word got back to Executor Palin that he was still conducting his investigation into Saren, there would be more red tape slapped onto him.

Suddenly Andromeda jerked her hand free from his and kicked him in the leg hard. Garrus stumbled some from the blow, completely caught off guard. Taking this advantage, Andromeda fled down the stairs towards the Lower Markets. "Hey!" Garrus called after her. He heard startled gasps and whispers from the witnesses in the area and cursed under his breath. He was wrong…his day JUST got worse.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Andromeda ran as fast as she could, trying to get further and further away from where she left the Turian officer. "Somebody help me!" She cried out, but everyone seemed to be moving away from her. Looking back, she saw Garrus closing in fast as he swiftly maneuvered around the crowd.

Seeing a green bug like being up ahead at a console, Andromeda stopped, panting hard. "I need help!" The green bug like creature seemed to have ignored her as it continued to push buttons onto the console. Becoming irritated as she saw Garrus homing in, she shouted, "Are you listening?! I need you to help me!" Frustrated, she began to shake the green like creature violently. The surprised gasps of onlookers made her stop. Confused, she looked at them then back at the creature. There seemed to be a slight chirp noise coming from it, then its limbs went numb, its head drooping down.

Stepping back, scared at what just happened, Andromeda bumped into Garrus, who grabbed her roughly. "Are you crazy?! Do you know what you just did?!"

"She just deactivated a keeper!" A man said from the leering crowd.

"Oh my God....did she kill it?" A woman asked.

"What…..what happened to it?" Andromeda asked as she peered over Garrus' shoulder.

Garrus sighed heavy as he pushed a few buttons onto his omni-tool. "You are definitely not from around here. If you disturb the keepers in any way, they will deactivate. A new one is already on its way….son of a bitch…"

"Why? I don't understand what the problem is…." Andromeda stumbled over her words.

"It's against the law…to do what you just did." Garrus sighed again. "The normal protocol would be to take the offender into custody." Quickly he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the scene. "Come on. Let's go. Next time if you want 'help', try to ask someone besides a Keeper…those things are as useful as a testicle is to a Krogan." Garrus quickened his steps as he ushered her inside the elevator to just get away from the prying eyes. Word would come to someone in C-Sec that a Keeper was disturbed and that he was there….they would want to know who it was and why didn't he bring them in. His day just got BETTER.

Staying silent, Andromeda watched the Turian as he stared at his omni-tool. "I should really get back…" She finally said, still remembering the reason why she ran away in the first place.

"No," Garrus replied. "I paid a lot to talk to you….where do you live here? Maybe we can talk there. "

"I have an apartment in the Wards…"Andromeda gave up in fighting anymore. He was persistent and with her being new to the Citadel, there was no way she would have a chance in escaping him.

"We'll talk there. You lead." Garrus said, satisfied with her suggestion as he closed his omni-tool. "However, try to escape again and I WILL turn you in for assaulting an officer."

Andromeda pushed her finger down onto the scanner then seconds later, the front door to her apartment whished open. Hardly having time to walk in, Garrus hurried her inside. She was about to turn the lights on, when Garrus stopped her. "Lights off." He looked around, then said, "Anyone else live here?"

"No…"Andromeda replied, uneasily. She was a bit confused to why he wanted the lights off first.

Garrus walked around cautiously as if he was expecting a surprise attack from either of the 2 bedrooms. "Relax. I paid to talk to you, not sex. Sorry, I am into that sort of thing." He said as he looked around, almost being able to read her mind from her tension.

Thankful, Andromeda let out a silent sigh as she sat down on the couch. Her feet were hurting badly from the run she had in the Lower Markets. She wasn't used to wearing heels back in the colony. Heck, she wasn't really used to wearing such a revealing dress. She was just glad that the Turian wasn't that interested in humans.

Satisfied that the premises was vacant, Garrus turned the lights on. "So how do you afford living here being so new to the Citadel?"

"I have credits…"

"Show me."

Andromeda reached into the front of her dress and pulled out the credit stick. Without hesitation, she handed it to him, hoping that if she appeared to be cooperating with him, then he would leave. Taking out a small device from his uniform, Garrus conducted to what be some type of infrared laser scan on the stick. Without even explaining what he was doing, he continued his questions. "Tell me what you know what about Saren."

"I told you already. I don't know that Turian." Andromeda spat, trying to seem annoyed by his persistence.

"Well I never said he was a Turian…did I?" Garrus seemed to almost smile. Point number 2 for him. "You are not very good at lying, Andromeda." Putting the device back into his uniform, he relaxed his form a little as he casually leaned back against the wall, his eyes looking at her. "I could get you for murder you know."

Andromeda's face grew pale as she nearly jumped off the sofa. "I never killed anyone! How can you say that?!"

Not even phased by her reaction, the Turian continued, "You must have known Nihlus Kryik…you know that fake last name you gave me. His prints are all over this credit stick that you just handed me. He was found dead a few days ago."

Bile formed up in her throat from his words. Hot tears filled her eyes. "That can't be true! Tell me what you know!"

Putting up his hand to stop her, Garrus said, "The details of C-Sec's investigations are confidential. I am the one asking questions, not you."

Angrily, Andromeda stood up off the couch and approached him. There was a look of pure rage in her eyes as if she was ready to do more than kick him in the leg like last time. "You sick bastard! You are toying with me. I don't believe you!!"

Garrus studied her for a moment, slightly tilting his head. He knew either she was really upset about what he just said or really good at faking. Then again, she was terrible at lying so why would she be better at acting? Confused, Garrus remained silent. This couldn't be an act! But why would Nihlus, a Turian, be involved with a human, which to him had no importance? Finally, he realized to keep her calm and give her what she wanted to know. Maybe then she would tell him what he needed to know about Saren and close the case on his investigation? Maybe this was the break he needed! "I see, we both now are wanting information, Andromeda." The tone in his voice becoming softer. "I will tell you about Nihlus if you tell me what I need to know about Saren, agreed?"

Sniffling, Andromeda nodded as she calmed herself down. Wiping her eyes, she sat back down on the couch. Not wanting to push her just yet, fearing that his plan would backfire, Garrus asked, "Let's talk about Nihlus first. What do you know about him?"

Hanging her head down, Andromeda teared up. "I used to live on the human colony at Eden Prime…Nihlus was there. He and Saren visited my colony years ago."

Interested, Garrus walked over and sat across from her in her chair. Now this is what he needed. Without her knowing what he knew about Nihlus' location, she already admitted to him that he was on Eden Prime and WITH Saren years ago. Pieces of the puzzle were coming together as she continued, "Nihlus wanted to meet up with me here at the Citadel."

"Did he say why?" Garrus asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "He only told me that it had something to do about Saren." She lied. Remembering Nihlus' words, she kept the disc secretive, despite her failed attempt to talk to the Council. She had to be patient and not desperate. There could be a reason to why he didn't want C-Sec to get their hands on it. She was just hoping that this time, by giving him what he wanted, he would consider her words to be truthful….and this time it worked!

"Thank you, Andromeda," Garrus replied softly. "Everything's starting to make sense in my investigation. Nihlus' body was found on Eden Prime a couple of days ago by the Alliance. It was reported to the Council with the accusation that Saren had gone rogue. The Council's report state that they have concluded that he was shot by an unknown assailant. I believe it was Saren. Now from what you're telling me, Nihlus was onto something…and it had to do with Saren! I just need to find out what!" His voice rose, but this time in excitement. He looked at her once again. "Anything else you know? Do you know if Saren was after Nihlus for something or information?"

Andromeda shook her head. "He kept everything secretive."

Before he could press on, there was a beep from his communicator. "Garrus speaking." He answered.

"Garrus…" A female voice whispered over the other end. "It's Dr. Michel…come here quickly." Her voice filled with urgency and fright.

"Who was it?" Andromeda curiously asked.

Standing up quickly, Garrus slid the communicator back into his pocket. "Thank you for your cooperation, Andromeda. We'll be in touch." He moved quickly to the entrance of her apartment and left. Something was wrong….Andromeda could feel it. The woman seemed so frightened.

The haunting feeling knowing that Nihlus….the closest thing to a father she could remember was now murdered crept back into her mind. All worry for Garrus and that mysterious woman was erased as she cupped her face with her hands and began to cry.

She wasn't too sure how long she sat there in her sofa, crying, but she was startled when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Looking up quickly, she saw the familiar face of her friend, Jenna who was looking back at her with worry. "I came straight here as soon as I was able to leave work. Are you ok? What did Garrus want?"

Andromeda wiped her eyes as she tried to find the strength to suppress the horrible feelings below. "He wanted to know if I knew anything about Saren." Walking to the entrance of her apartment to look outside, she saw a Salarian down on the other end of the hallway, he was looking in her direction, but when she made eye contact with him, he seemed to look away. Frightened, she closed her apartment door as she walked back inside. "I need to get off this ship." She said as she moved towards her bedroom to change back into her normal clothes.

"Leave? Why?" Jenna followed her.

"I am being watched…I can't really explain why, Jenna…I just need to get out of here."

"Garrus is just a jerk, Andromeda!" Jenna said, then sighed. "I know him….he works for C-Sec as he probably told you. He is on the warpath to complete his investigation even though they took him off of it. Yeah…word gets around fast on the Citadel. Look if he said anything to you, just ignore him. He's all talk…"

"It's not him, Jenna. Listen, I appreciate everything you have done for me. "Andromeda said with a smile as she put the last remaining article of her old clothing on.

"Fine. I see you are not going to change your mind and telling you now really won't matter." Jenna sighed as she leaned against the door. "I work for C-Sec undercover. They are using me to infiltrate Chora's Den as a bartender to get information on Fist. They think he's working for the Shadowbroker and they need information….maybe something on Saren. I don't know. All I know is that the money pays well. The C-Sec NEEDS me, Andromeda. I can blow their cover anytime I want and Fist would double his hired thugs making nearly impossible for them to try it again. I can have them get you out of here if that's what you really want…" Her voice trailed off sadly. "Besides, my sis, you're the only friend I have around here."

Andromeda smiled as she hugged her. "Thank you so much, Jenna. I won't forget this!"

"Jenna, what the hell do you think you're doing? You could give away your position coming into C-Sec like this," A white toned Turian demanded from behind his desk as she and Andromeda walked into his office at C-Sec headquarters.

"Then let me speak and this will be brief, Chellick," Jenna said, nearly cutting him off. Defeated the Turian officer sighed and motioned her to continue. "I need transport for her off this ship immediately….DISCREETLY.

Chellick chuckled. "I'm sorry, Jenna. You simply cannot barge into here making demands like that. What kind of business do you think we run here? Now get back to Chora's Den before you're spotted talking to me." He growled.

Jenna turned around to walk out with Andromeda. "Fine, then I'm sure Fist would LOVE to know that C-Sec is snooping around in his business without a proper cause."

"If you are thinking that you will simply blackmail me for more money…" Chellick started.

"No. I am concerned for my friend. She needs to be off this ship immediately and I am sure that I can trust her with C-Sec."

"Why for this concern?"

"That is classified," Jenna smirked. "Now if you escort her down to the docking bays then I'll be on my way back to Chora's Den."

"This is the LAST time you do this…is that clear, Jenna?" Chellick gritted through his teeth.

"Yes, sir." Jenna half heartedly saluted him in a mocking tone.

Ignoring her, he touched the computer screen in front of him. "You're in luck. There's a supply ship due to leave in an hour to the human colony on Feros. I will grant her access. Now quickly get out of my office."

Making their way towards the elevator that would lead them to the docking bay, Andromeda quickened her step to keep up with Jenna. "Jenna, what is Feros like?" Andromeda asked. Even with her need to get away, she didn't want to go anywhere more dangerous than Eden Prime.

"Don't talk about it!" Jenna replied sharply as she looked around. Andromeda saw a Volus turn his attention back to a Salarian, which made her cringe and realize to why Jenna said that. With spies all around, who knows who was listening in on their conversation. "All you need to know is that you're going there." Andromeda silently nodded.

Looking down the hallway in each direction, Garrus turned his attention back to Andromeda's apartment door and knocked lightly. He waited patiently, but after no reply, he knocked again, this time a bit harder. Nothing. Becoming concerned, Garrus knocked again. "Andromeda? This is Garrus Vakarian with C-Sec. I need to speak with you." Nothing.

Since all C-Sec officers were allowed permission into locations, he pressed the fingerprint plate allowing the brief scan, then the door opened. The apartment was empty and there was no sign of a struggle anywhere.

On the couch was a piece of paper. Despite being able to speak the human trade language, he still struggled with reading some of the words. To him, their spelling didn't make sense…even their letters! Luckily, what Andromeda had written he was able to understand. "I had to leave the Citadel. I can't tell you why or where I am going. I'm sorry." He read out loud. He stared down at the paper, trying to figure out what she could have been possibly hiding. Perhaps she was in more trouble than she realized…but why? Who would be after her? From speaking with her, she didn't seem to really know too much about Saren…or was she hiding something? "Damnit…." He hissed as he pounded the wall beside him with his fist.

"Saren, there is a transmission coming in from the Citadel." The blue Asari known as Matriarch Benezia said as she approached Saren.

"Put it on."

"I have some information that you would be pleased to hear…" A wispy voice said on the other line that Saren already identified as being a Volus with their trademark breathing apparatus.

"Do you know how dangerous this is for you to be contacting me from the Citadel?" Saren demanded.

"I am taking every precaution I assure you." The Volus replied calmly. "This information will be well paid for. The woman that you have been searching for left the Citadel to Feros and in a hurry. I assume that she has what you're looking for still on her. "

"Thank you. I will transfer the funds to your account." Saren replied as he ended the call. He heard all he needed to and he wasn't about to receive false information from the Volus who would merely fill in the blanks for a price.

"Why is she importance to you?" The Matriarch questioned.

"That naïve fool, Nihlus, gave her information to keep away from me….information that could lead me to the Conduit and to help increase my value to the Reapers! She wasn't able to tell the Council like I knew she wouldn't," He chuckled. "Politics are so predictable."

"Shall I set a course for Feros then?"

"No….give her a few days to arrive and to feel safe…then we will strike Feros hard with the Geth. Continue, your monitoring on Noveria."

"As you wish."


	6. Chapter 6

A knock woke Andromeda out of her slumber. Her head pounding, she rose slowly from her bed. "Hang on…" Keeping one hand on her head to try to suppress the relentless pounding, she pressed the door open release.

In stepped Fai Dan, the colony's leader. A shorter than normal man in his late thirties with short stubby hair and large ears. He was the first one to greet her when she arrived at the colony known as Feros about five days ago. "Krysta is it?" Fai Dan asked, stepping in as she backed in to allow him entrance.

Andromeda nodded, acknowledging her fake name that she gave them. She hardly knew these people and after her little mess on the Citadel, she decided to keep most things secretive about her. Fai Dan looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? Darvin told me that you were only eating one meal a day instead of the three meals that we have rationed out for everyone here on the colony. "

"I'm sorry…it must be the long trip here. I am still adapting to this place." Andromeda silently praised that her headache was dissipating.

"It will take some getting used to….we all had to adapt. However, with our continued progress, we will make Feros one of the best human colonies….thanks to Exo-geni of course." Fai Dan patted her on the shoulder with his hand as he turned to leave. "Just please try to eat something…"

"My headaches?" Andromeda called out curiously. She found it odd that after a day's time of being on Feros that she started to have headaches. They started off being minor, but as time elapsed, they were becoming terrible migraines.

Stopping at the door, Fai Dan replied, "Nothing abnormal I assure you. Your body just is getting accustomed to the atmosphere change. We all did…and accepted it." With that, the colony leader left her room leaving Andromeda standing there in more of a state of confusion. Just what did Fai Dan mean by that?

All of a sudden, a piercing sound of a man in pain filled the air. Andromeda stumbled out to the colony's compound exit to see several colonists gathering around someone….she couldn't make out who it was at first. The man was holding both sides of his head, digging his fingernails into his flesh. His eyes blood shot, the blood vessels broke as he screamed again, collapsing to his knees. "Get it out of my head!!"

"What's going on?" Andromeda asked the woman beside her known as Arcelia, a hired soldier for the colony.

"It's Ian…damn headaches….he has the worst of it…"

"Now, Ian, relax….you are very sick…come let Calantha check you over…" Fai Dan coaxed as he slowly approached the disturbed man.

Andromeda looked on in worry. Despite her limited time on Feros, the one person she really connected with on the colony was Ian. A man in his early thirties and more of a talker than anyone else. He would spend his days telling Andromeda about his girlfriend that he was pressing Exo-Geni to allow on Feros. He was sent to Feros by his corporation, but as the days went by, he was regretting his decision. Ian almost reminded her of a friend she used to know back on Eden Prime. "Will he get better?" She inquired. Arcelia shook her head in response.

"I am not taking anymore meds! I just want it out of my head!" Ian screamed at Fai-Dan.

"Ian….it's just the change of coming to this planet. You need to stop fighting and let your body adapt…" Calantha instructed as she inched beside Fai-Dan.

"I am not taking anymore shit! You are against me! All of you!!" Ian stumbled to stand back as he laughed a little to himself. "Exo-geni had no idea what they were doing when they came to this planet! They have damned us all!"

"Ian! I will not allow you to scare the colonists anymore. Come quietly or I will be forced to quarantine you!" Fai Dan shouted firmly as he grabbed the sick man's arm.

An explosion shook the colony causing everyone to nearly lose their footing. Several minor explosions followed soon after. "We are under attack!" Arcelia yelled out from the noise. An insect like shaped ship flew past over head. "It's the Geth!!" The colonists began to scream in a panic.

Ian, unlike the others, laughed hysterically. "We are all doomed!!" He ran in the direction of the colony's tunnels towards where the ship went.

"Ian!" Andromeda called as she started to move towards him. She didn't know what the heck was going on, but she was afraid for not only herself, but for Ian. Just as she took one step out, a terrible pain ripped through her head. It felt as if her brain was pressing against her skull. The throbbing was so immense that it caused her to collapse on the ground. Something was trying to get inside her head….into every nerve ending…and cell. Screaming she thrashed on the ground. "Make it stop!"

"Get her into the med bay quickly!" Fai Dan ordered Calantha and Arcelia.

Feeling them picking her up, Andromeda knew something about all this was wrong. She struggled to be put down, but the more she struggled, the stronger the pain was. "Let me go!"

Ignoring her previous promise to Chellick, Jenna snuck down to the docks to where she left Andromeda five days ago. She couldn't even imagine the situation that Andromeda was in. To go somewhere foreign alone. She never knew exactly what her friend's story was, but ever since that day Garrus showed up at Chora's Den, Andromeda was determined to high tail it out of there. Jenna just wished there was a way she could have kept in touch with Andromeda, but with spies all across the galaxy, that was impossible. A simple direct message, even encrypted could be intercepted. All Jenna needed to do was to get her friend in _more_ trouble. "That damn, Garrus…." Jenna huffed as she hurriedly searched the docks, hoping to find the same guy who transported her along with supplies to Feros. At least she wanted to know that her friend was delivered safely to the colony.

The area that she was in was the lower docks….a place where a lot of shady deals went on despite C-Sec's countless monitors. The cons were good…very good. Seeing a ship up ahead in the same docking bay, Jenna let out a sigh of relief as she increased her step.

Turning the corner, her face grew pale and she felt bile forming in her throat. There was the man that took Andromeda….dead. His corpse sprawled out on his back with a pool of blood forming. There was a single gunshot wound to the side of his head…it was so clean and precise…assassination.

Feeling her knees turn to rubber by the repulsive sight, Jenna nearly fell as she turned quickly to run. She was afraid……afraid that the assassin was still in the premises since the wound looked pretty fresh….and afraid that if someone saw her near the body that they would start to ask a lot of questions…especially C-Sec.

Looking back to make sure that no one was following her, Jenna rounded another corner and impacted against something….or someone. The impact caused her to fall backwards on her tailbone. There in front of her stood Garrus. "Jenna?"

"Garrus? Just my frickin luck…." Jenna groaned to herself as she stood up, rubbing her tailbone from where she fell.

"Chellick moved you from Chora's Den?" Garrus asked as he stood there watching her.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Jenna demanded. "Word was that you were joining up with the new human Spectre."

"I am…" Garrus moved his eyes down the direction that she came from as he continued to speak, "I'm waiting for him to contact me once he finishes his meeting with the Council."

"Well…I better head up to Chora's Den before your ex-boss finds me." Jenna kept her eyes away from him as she casually walked around him.

"So what were you doing down here?" Garrus asked as she passed him, his eyes still looking ahead.

Jenna sighed in frustration. "Damnit, Garrus, I am not part of your investigation."

"You worked with Andromeda at Chora's Den, did you not? You were pretty close…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? She was my coworker yes if that's what you wanted."

"I checked the manifests for all the ships that left during the time of her disappearance…none had her listed. I don't think she had the skills or the credits to make her leave _that_ good."

"So she disappeared? Who the hell cares, Garrus? You know Chellick is going to have my ass if he catches me down here…._especially _talking to you. Why do you care so much on finding her anyways? Thought you didn't like us humans." Jenna pressed her back against the dock's wall as she nervously looked to both sides of her. This was dragging out to be longer than she planned…_why_ did she have to run into him of all people? Garrus was clever…so she had to keep her answers vague….one false move…

"I think she knows more about Saren than she failed to tell me…"

Jenna laughed. "You and that Saren case? Give it up already. You really need to get out more…." She turned to leave. "Just go to Flux….you bring too much attention at Chora's Den."

"Thanks for the advice." Garrus continued to move forward in the same direction that she left.

Alarmed, Jenna sprang forward beside him. "Where are you going now?"

"Why does it matter? I thought you had to get back to work before Chellick finds you down here talking to me after all." Garrus continued to walk, keeping his focus to his surroundings.

Jenna bit her lip nervously as she looked around then back at him. If he kept going a little further then he would find the body….she couldn't let him find out about where Andromeda went….after all she promised. Scowling, she quickened her step and moved in front of him. "Garrus, you're working too hard…." She giggled nervously as she traced her fingers up his right arm. "You know I used to be a dancer for Fist…I could give you a show for free…" Her body tensed up as she spoke. She didn't know what else to do to get Garrus away from where they were.

Garrus tilted his head in a mocking demeanor. "Is that supposed to impress me?" Walking around, he pressed further and then he noticed the body.

"Bloody hell…." Jenna cursed under her breath as she watched the Turian run over to the corpse.

Tapping on his omni tool, Garrus surveyed the body. "Tap to the head…professional…probably a merc…judging by the bullet hole…the gun was probably used by a larger species…maybe a Krogan."

"Look…I just found him like that and freaked out!" Jenna blurted out as she watched on.

"Still doesn't explain why you were lurking down in this lower part of the docks, Jenna…" Garrus growled in aggravation as he continued to tap on his omni tool to obtain more information. "Positive ID found….he transports supplies to Feros, the new human colony by Exo-geni." Standing back up, he closed the tool on his arm. "You want to explain yourself or shall I lay the pieces out for you?"

Hanging her head solemnly, Jenna spoke in near tears, "Something was wrong, Garrus….Andromeda freaked after talking with you. She wanted off the Citadel quick and without anyone knowing. Chellick hooked me up…."

"That it?"

The young woman nodded her head silently.

Hearing his communicator beep, Garrus turned around to answer. "Why must you female humans be so complicated?" Accepting the incoming transmission, he spoke into the comlink, "Shepard, I'm here."

"Garrus, meet me at the ship in one hour." Commander Shepard's reply came over the comlink.

The Turian sighed as he glanced back at Jenna for a moment. H e knew that he could not join Commander Shepard now….at least not yet. He was too close to completing his investigation on Saren. He could not deviate to any missions that were dictated by the Council or by Commander Shepard. "Commander, if I may….we need to talk."

"Garrus, save it till we are on board. Just be there in an hour. Feros has been attacked by the Geth."

6


	7. Chapter 7

"Entering Feros' atmosphere now. The commander has requested that Williams and Garrus meet him at the weapons locker for a debrief." Joker's voice crackled over the intercom in the cargo hold of the ship.

Ashley Williams pushed herself out from her workstation and stretched. "I guess I better go see what this place looks like before we blow it up."

Wrexx chuckled from where he stood. "I am starting to like you, human. You think like a Krogan."

Ashley tossed him a playful smile as she walked past the burly Krogan towards the elevator. "Coming, Garrus?"

The grey Turian motioned towards the elevator with his head as he continued to inspect his weapons. "Go on. I'm not here to enjoy the scenic views."

The brown haired woman rolled his eyes as she walked on. "Geez, what crawled up your ass?" Just as she stepped into the elevator, she turned around to face her teammates before the door closed. Her brown eyes moving back over to her squad mate. "Just don't keep the commander waiting, Garrus. You know how impatient he can be."

"Don't worry, I'll catch up." Garrus kept his attention focused on his weapons as he heard the elevator doors close.

"Worried?" The yellow Krogan asked out watching the Turian.

"If this is gonna be another shot down on Turians" Garrus began to holster his weapons on his suit.

"Like the Turians don't deserve it," Wrexx snorted. "A juvenile Krogan could inspect his weapons faster than you."

"I'm just being cautious. Pretty hard for me to charge my way into battle if my weapons fail me." Garrus pointed out as he walked towards the elevator.

"Just Geth out there….robots…" The Krogan shrugged as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. "You prepared to find something else?"

"I hope so…" Garrus muttered under his breath as he entered the elevator.

* * *

As soon as they left the ship into the docking bay of the colony, the three were greeted by a dark skin man. "We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

"What's so important that he needs to see me right away?" Shepard asked.

"The geth is making another push. Fai Dan is preparing our defenses, but he needs your help." The man pointed in the direction behind him. "Please up the stairs, past the freighter."

Suddenly Garrus spotted movement up ahead. It was a geth with a rocket launcher, its sights straight on them. "Look out!" Just as he screamed, the missile was launched and struck the man, incinerating him upon contact.

Shepard and the others jumped behind barriers to protect themselves and returned fire. The three geth were probably just scouts, Garrus noted to himself, as he noticed that the synthetic mechs were taken down with little resistance. "Let's move. " Shepard motioned to the others as he led them deeper into the colony.

"This place really took a beating…" Chief Officer Williams commented as she followed, observing the colony's infrastructure. "Hard to say how many geth are here….you think we'll find any survivors?"

"Let's hope so…" Garrus looked around as he trailed behind. He didn't like the state this place was in…not one bit.

"Quit the chatter, you two." Shepard heard gunfire up ahead and quickened his pace down the steps.

* * *

The stairway led to an outside facility with several horizontal cylinder shaped buildings. In the distance was the sound of artillery fire. Small fires were even burning in the compound but it looked like they weren't spreading and the surviving colonists were not too worried about them. Every colonist was armed with some kind of weapon, but Shepard doubted that any of them could take down the geth. What were the geth waiting for? There had to be a reason, the geth were ordered not to attack the heart of the colony of Zhu's Hope just yet.

"Glad to see some soldiers. Our numbers are getting thin." A male colonist spoke out to them as Shepard escorted his squad towards one of the buildings.

Overhearing two people talking in one of the rooms inside, Shepard stopped to listen in. "There there….dear, just rest…" A male coaxed.

"My headaches….are getting better…I just need to stop thinking about the past…" A woman spoke in response.

Shepard turned his head back to look at Garrus and Ashley who had the same curious expressions on their face. Nodding his head towards the room, he turned and walked inside. A man was sitting vigil beside a woman who was lying down on a small bed. Noticing the visitors, he looked up at them. "You'll have to forgive my wife. Calantha's not in her right mind. She just needs to relax and accept what's happened."

"I really hope he's not talking about the geth attack…." Ashley mumbled.

Overhearing her remark, Shepard shook his head and then replied back to the man, "What happened to your wife?"

"The constant attacks have strained us all. She'll adapt, we all have."

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"No…she just needs time. Time to….absorb everything. We'll be fine."

"Tell me about the colony."

"I can't tell you much about that. Best to ask Fai Dan if you really want to know."

"Talkative isn't he?" Ashley looked over at Garrus, who seemed distracted. He was surveying the area with his eyes as if he was looking for something.

"Do you have any idea what the geth were looking for?" Shepard continued his interrogation. Alarmed that maybe Garrus picked up on something, Ashley gently nudged him in the side to get his attention. When the Turian looked at her, she made a silent gesture with her head to question his action. Garrus shook his head and returned his attention back to the two colonists. This didn't really satisfy the Chief Officer, but whatever he was looking for in the room, it wasn't there. She made a mental note to ask again once they left the room and were able to talk.

The male sighed as he replied to Shepard's question. "I can't think of any reason for an attack like this. We just wanted to build a home."

"I'm glad that we are not totally forgotten by the rest of the galaxy." Calantha spoke up from where she lay.

"Dear, please try to rest. You-You're not ready to speak." Her husband instructed.

"But they should know!" Calantha persisted. "Uh…I mean they are very important. Yes….that's better."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The command inquired.

"I am…..fine. I just need to try to think clearly." The ill woman looked away. "It's just a lingering pain from…..from the last attack. I'll be fine."

"She doesn't look injured to me, but something must be causing her pain." Garrus pointed out. A lot of things were not adding up.

"Please just let her rest. She just needs rest." Her husband insisted.

"Are there anymore like this?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but their cases are more severe: Ian and Krysta."

"Why are they more severe?" Ashley spoke up; she too didn't like this was going. It was pretty obvious that the colonists were hiding something.

"Ian…I am not sure. He had trouble accepting….the changes. He's probably dead now."

"What makes you say that?" Shepard glanced again at the man's ill wife.

"When the attack began, that's when he became severely sick. He escaped into the tunnels where the geth were."

"And Krysta?"

"She's….new. She hasn't had time to adapt to the…..planet's environment. To make sure she does not interfere with our defenses against the geth, we had to restrain her. She's in the other room."

"I wish to see her."

"No. Please…just….go see Fai Dan. He'll answer anymore questions you may have. I need to attend to my wife."

Shepard gave the strange two another look, but he and the others left the room, closing the door behind them. Ashley glanced at the building's two main doorways. "Commander….this whole place isn't right…and I'm not just talking about the geth."

"I feeling the same way, Ash. I'm gonna talk to this Fai Dan….maybe I'll get clearer answers out of him. I want you and Garrus to try to speak with Krysta. If she's alone, she might be able to speak more freely. "

"It's not right restraining her like that…" Ashley growled.

"I agree. However, until we find out for sure what's going on, leave her. Our main priority is stopping the geth. Once we do, the colony will be safer. Perhaps Dr. Chakwas can examine her."

Watching the commander walk away towards the building's opposite doorway to head towards Fai Dan, Ashley sighed and looked towards the building's remaining room door. "I just hope this Krysta isn't crazy." Taking a deep breath at the room's entrance to prepare herself for what she may face, Ashley looked back at Garrus who was standing behind her. "Okay, I'll go in first and you cover me. The colonists may not be too happy about us visiting their sickest patient." Garrus nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Once the Chief Officer walked in, Garrus took one step forward and stopped to examine the room. The room's single bed was directly in the center of the room and the way that Krysta was restrained, she was not able to lift her head that far to see who was walking in. However, Garrus had no problem identifying her, it was really Andromeda. Now was not the time to be reacquainted. If she saw him, there would be a lot of explaining to do and not just on her side. Stepping backwards quickly to exit the room, the Turian cursed under his breath, "Damnit…"

Seeing him, Ashley double backed to where he was. "What's wrong?"

"One of the colonists is being too nosey….I'm gonna stand guard at the entrance door down there to make sure there's nothing else going on. See what you can get out of her." Garrus quickly turned and walked in the direction that their commander went.

"Alright……" Chief Officer Williams watched in confusion, then glanced back at the young woman in the room.

"Someone here?" The woman called out from where she was.

"Chief Officer Ashley Williams of the Alliance on a Spectre mission. You Krysta?" Ashley walked up to the side of the bed.

"Please….you have to get me out of here. Something about the colony…" Krysta whispered, just as she did, she screamed out and slammed her head against the pillow. Crying softly, she kept saying she was sorry over and over.

Worriedly, Ashley placed her hand gently on the girl's forehead to check her temperature and try to soothe her. "You got a fever….when did you get ill, Krysta?"

"I-I can't talk about this…." Krysta sobbed, pleading. "It won't let me…"

"It? What is it?" Ashley asked. Krysta shook her head violently. "Is this part of the geth attack? Are the geth doing this?" Krysta shook her head once more. Ashley frowned, she really didn't like where this conversation was going, but at least Krysta was more cooperative than the others. However, it seemed her cooperation was causing her more pain. Ashley had to choose her questions carefully or it may kill the young woman. "They said you were new here, Krysta. Where did you come from?"

Krysta bit her lip and looked up at Ashley. This time it seemed like she was voluntarily preventing herself from telling than the pain. "You need to cooperate with me. It is very important to help you. Do you understand?" Ashley persisted.

"What are you doing in here?! I told you all to go see Fai Dan." The male they spoke with earlier, demanded as he stormed in, grabbing Ashley's arm, he pulled her away roughly.

"You cannot ignore this!" Ashley yelled back as she fought the temptation to pull her gun out on him.

The man walked over to a tray sitting on a table, his back to them. "We have to…you off-worlders do not understand. She's one of us now…" He turned back around with a syringe in hand.

Fearing for her own life, Ashley drew out her handheld gun and aimed it at him. "What is that?"

"Sedative to reduce the pain. It makes the transition simpler this way." The man explained as he walked up towards the bed.

Ashley kept her bead at him. "The hell it does. Back away."

The man clenched his jaw hard and glared at her. "I'm a doctor, damnit! Well….the new one. Our doctor was killed by the first attack. If she doesn't remain sedated, she will continue to fight and it will kill her!"

Her finger trembling on the trigger, Ashley looked down at Krysta nervously. She knew by her questioning, that what he was saying was true. "If that isn't what you say it is….I will shoot you and your colony will need to find a new doctor."

Krysta looked at the man worriedly, but couldn't make any sign of struggle by the restraints. The man leaned down and inserted the medicine into her, intravenously through the needle. Seconds later, Krysta slowed down her breathing and closed her eyes. She was resting calmly. Lowering her weapon, Ashley checked the woman's pulse. It was steady. She knew maybe now it was best to leave the woman there like Shepard stated earlier, but she was sure as hell not to leave there once they cleaned up the geth.

Seeing Ashley lowering her weapon and putting it back into its holster, the man sighed. "I suggest you leave now and rejoin your team. We have enough trouble here without your interference."

******************

When Ashley left the building, she noticed that Garrus was standing a few feet ahead, his attention directly on the conversation that their commander was having with Fai Dan. "Thanks for the back up," She bumped up against him as she passed by.

"Figured you could handle that one by yourself." Garrus replied as he followed her. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah….more headaches and I'm not just talking about the sick colonists." Ash muttered back as she joined Shepard's side.

"One of the colonists said that a man went into the tunnels." Shepard continued his questions with Fai Dan.

"That would be Ian…he's very sick." Fai Dan answered.

"He seemed to be more than just sick."

"He hasn't been the same since the attack. We tried to help him, but he wouldn't listen to us. I can't help my people if they won't listen, Commander."

"Don't you have medical supplies? Something to help him?"

"I wish it was that simple. Ian was a good man I'd like to have with us. Please, Commander, I prefer not to talk about it anymore."

"Bullshit…" Ashley mumbled as she moved away from the group.

"Let's head in. It looks like Fai Dan and his team can hold out a little longer for now." Shepard said as he glanced back at Ashley, he overhead what she said.

* * *

When he felt like they were far enough from any colonists hearing their words, Shepard spoke up. "Ok, Ash. What did you find out?"

"This whole damn place is not making any sense. I think the colonists are more dangerous."

"What about Krysta?" Garrus perked up.

"At least she's trying to help, but as soon as she did, she was in horrible pain. That crazy guy we talked to first sedated her to stop my questioning. They are definitely hiding something and when I find out what it is…."

"Not now, Ash. Let's focus on why the geth is here…we'll deal with the colonists later." Shepard interrupted as he took out his assault rifle once more to head towards the tunnels.

*******************

Many hours later on board another Geth ship in the same orbit as Feros….

Saren growled in rage as he saw the report on his monitor showing that all the geth he sent in on Feros to destroy the colony and collect what he was wanting were destroyed. "I am too close! Damn him!"

"Saren, Shiala has informed me that Commander Shepard and his team are below the colony of Zhu's Hope battling the Thorian. She will not be able to hold her control much longer while the Thorian is under attack."

"And the colonists?" Saren looked over at the blue, seductive matriarch.

"The Thorian used them as drones to attack Shepard, however, he discovered a toxin that disabled the plant's spore control. The colonists are alive, but unconscious….resistance in Zhu's Hope is at zero percent for the time being. Shall I send more geth?" Matriarch Benezia stood where she was beside him.

"I will go. Tell Shiala to continue her hold on the Thorian. If she fails, she will die." Saren stood up from his chair.

"What if Shepard discovers you?"

"I will end his life myself…."

*******************

Large explosions beneath the ground woke up Andromeda from her sedative. Moaning gently, she tried to move her body from its position. Miraculously her headaches were gone. She looked up at the ceiling and listened. There were no sounds at all….just complete silence. Panicking, she tried to lift her head to listen closer. There had to be some kind of noise! Gunshots….voices….something! Afraid that everyone was dead and she was left alone, Andromeda broke the silence and called out, "Anyone out there? Please help me!"

Moments later, she heard footsteps coming towards her room. The unknown being did not speak at all as they approached. Tensing up, Andromeda lowered her head back down and glanced around nervously for any way to get herself free.

Another large rumble below the surface shook the building including her bed. The footsteps stopped…..but soon picked up once again. She could hear the being breathing and knew they were in her room. Too frightened to look up at her visitor, she remained where she was. "Nihlus would have been so proud to see you alive, Andromeda…." A voice spoke out as a Turian walked up beside her bed, giving her clear view of his form, his blue eyes gleaming down at her.

"Saren…."

11


	8. Chapter 8

When Shepard, Ashley and Garrus escaped topside from the Thorian's lair, they found the colonists coming to from the sedatives. Shepard rushed over to help up Fai Dan. Groaning, the man held his head and looked around the colony blankly, "Wha…What happened?"

"Take it easy. The Exo-Geni sedatives were strong….but it was the only way to put you down from the Thorian's control." Shepard coaxed as he held onto the stumbling man's arm.

"Thorian?" Fai Dan asked as he was led over to the steps of one of the cylinder buildings.

"A plant that was living under your colony. Exo-Geni was studying it. I guess they forgot to leave that part out of this place's brochure, huh?" Shepard looked around at the other colonists who were talking amongst themselves in confusion.

Fai Dan rubbed his head. "All I remember are the headaches….you… and the Geth attacks."

"We think that's why Saren ordered the Geth to attack here. Saren wanted the plant's mind control capability."

"After Saren got what he wanted…he had the plant turn you all on us." Garrus added.

"Are you going to be alright?" Shepard asked the colonist leader.

Fai Dan nodded his head solemnly, cupping his face with his hands. Shepard looked over at his two squad mates. "I think it's time we left this place."

"We cannot leave that girl, Krysta, here, Commander. After talking with her, she seemed pretty new and I don't think she belonged here…" Officer Williams brought up as she looked inside the cylinder building worriedly.

"Alright. Go get her, Ash. She may know more about the attacks since she wasn't completely under the Thorian's' control when it happened. "Shepard motioned her off.

* * *

Seconds after she left inside, Williams ran back out in alarm. "Commander! She's gone!"

"What?!" Garrus sprinted after the woman as she ran back inside the building towards Krysta's room. Commander Shepard followed the two.

Officer Williams was right. The room was empty and the bed's restraints were undone and not cut, meaning that someone freed her. "Are you sure she was here?" Shepard asked as he looked down the hallway at the other two rooms.

"Yes. She was restrained to _this_ bed. I _knew_ something wasn't right, Commander!" Ashley insisted.

"Well she couldn't have just vanished into thin air…" Garrus walked towards the bed to examine it closer.

"I bet I know who did this…." Ashley growled as she rushed out of the room and came back, pulling Calantha's husband roughly by the arm. "You better talk." She hissed threateningly through her teeth.

"What?! Please let me go!" The man struggled with fear in his eyes.

"She _knew_ something that you guys didn't! You stopped me from interrogating her so _start _talking." Ashley squeezed his arm tighter like a vice, making the man cry out in pain.

"Williams, let him go!" Shepard jerked her hand away from his bruised arm.

"I don't know what happened to her….I-I don't remember anything…." The man whimpered as he rubbed his throbbing arm.

"Bullshit!" Ashley spat.

"Get out of here." Shepard ordered the cowarding man as he stood aside from the room's entrance. The frightened and startled man hurried out, back to the room where he was previously.

"None of this is adding up, Commander. She was restrained and she was _let_ go." Ashley persisted as she crossed her arms.

"If she was defiant, the Thorian would have had the colonists kill her like it tried with us. I don't see her corpse anywhere. "

"Saren….it wasn't the Thorian…it was her….." Garrus contemplated under his breath from where he stood by the bedside. Turning around to walk away, he hit the wall with his fist. "She lied to me…"

Startled by the Turian's sudden violent reaction, Shepard and Ashley stopped their debate and both looked over at Garrus as he walked past them. Reaching out to stop him with his arm, Shepard asked out, "Garrus, did you find something?"

"It's clean, Commander. No sign of struggle or forced escape. I guess there is no point to further investigate this. I'm ready to get the hell out of this place." With that, the Turian walked between the two humans to head back to the Normandy. Ashley and Shepard exchanged confused looks but followed Garrus' lead.

* * *

Just before reaching the ship's decontamination chamber, Shepard stopped his squad and looked squarely at Garrus. "Before we board, I think it's time you shared with the class, Garrus."

"Huh?" The gray Turian asked in confusion.

"How dumb do you think I am, Garrus? Back there you said that she lied to you, care to explain?" Shepard glared hard at his squad mate.

"Oh that? I was just remembering back to when Officer Williams and I questioned her."

"_I_ questioned her. Remember?" Ashley interjected.

Garrus cursed silently and tightened his mandible. He slipped up….and normally he was pretty good at remembering details. Scowling, Shepard withdrew his hand cannon and aimed it squarely at the shocked Turian's head. "I don't like being lied to Garrus…._especially_ by my crew, which I hope to _trust_. I should leave your ass here."

Every muscle tightened by the weapon aimed at him, Garrus controlled his heart rate to keep him from panicking. "It's a long story…" Garrus began as he kept his hands out to show that he had no intention to draw his own pistol in defense. "I'm sorry, Commander. I was kept in the dark too about the details until I came here."

"Inside," Shepard pointed to the chamber with his gun. "I'm going to meet with the Council and once I'm done all of us are going to sit down and have a chat."

* * *

Once onboard the Normandy, Commander Shepard followed behind Garrus and Ashley towards the elevator. "Commander!" Joker called out from the cockpit as they boarded. "I saw what happened outside. Something going on with Garrus?"

"Patch the Council to the comm room." Shepard ordered, ignoring the pilot's question.

"Geez….and I thought _Garrus_ was the one with a pole up his ass…" Joker muttered under his breath as he tapped the screen on his control panel to comply with the Commander's request.

"Ashley, watch Garrus. I'm going to talk to the Council." Shepard walked on as the two went inside the elevator.

Ashley saluted. "Yes, sir."

Garrus sighed as the elevator doors closed in front of them. His fists clenched at his side. His mind racing on what events recently transpired. After all this time, Andromeda was _still_ hiding something from him, but why would she? What the hell was it? More importantly, why did Saren want it? "Officer Williams…." Garrus spoke out as the elevator shook to a stop, the doors opening once again in front of them.

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of my way." Garrus walked out of the elevator towards where the Mako was parked: His normal station.

"Asshole…" Ashley seethed as she stomped over to her worktable. Shooting daggers back at the Turian, whose back was now turned to her where he was working. She slammed her helmet on the table. Garrus didn't seem to even budge by this.

"Problems?" Wrex inquired from where he stood beside the brunette's workstation.

"I just remembered how much Turians piss me off…." Ashley began to unhook her suit.

Chuckling, Wrex glanced over at Garrus. "You going to kill him?"

"Believe me; I would love to shoot him out of the airlock right now." Ashley stepped out of her suit.

The burly Krogan shook his head. "Not personal enough. I always like to shoot Turians straight in the head."

Overhearing the two, Garrus growled through his teeth by their words and the reminder of his failure. Lashing out, he struck the Mako's side hard with his fist. "Fuck!" He yelled out from the sharp pain that throbbed in his now slightly fractured knuckles.

Wrex chortled as he watched on. Seeing the Turian inflict pain on himself amused him greater than actually him doing it. "So what's his problem?"

"He's hiding something, Wrex…." Ashley stated as she inspected her gun to clean it out. "Geth were all over that place."

"Anybody die?" Wrex perked up.

"Yeah….colonists and Geth."

"A good fight."

"Those colonists didn't have a chance. I don't think any of them knew how to fire a weapon. I've seen better newbies coming into the Alliance than them. We found one young woman there. I think Garrus knew her….ever since we ran into her, he has been acting strangely. She disappeared....and I think he knows why."

"An Asari." Wrex stated matter-of-factly. "I see their kind always with Turians on the Citadel."

"No…a human," Ashley corrected, shaking her head.

Wrex laughed hard, unable to stifle it. "Must be hard when an Asari even turns you down, eh, Turian?" The old Krogan taunted.

That was it…the last straw. Within seconds, Garrus was up on Wrex, his pistol pushing up against the massive chin. "Give me one good reason why I don't blow your head off, Krogan…or…" He glanced down then back up. "Or maybe your balls first since their worthless to your kind anyway."

Wrex didn't flinch even if he was looking death square in the face. "You have three seconds to kill me, Turian or I will rip off your scales off one by one…"

Ashley tensed up. She knew the history that the Turians and Krogans had…they normally were very aggressive towards one another. Even if a firefight did break out, she would be unable to stop it until one of them was dead. Speaking out would just include her in the battle.

"Don't tempt me…" Garrus hissed, keeping his talon on the trigger.

"One…" Wrex counted looking the Turian right in the eye.

"What the hell?" Shepard asked as he walked out of the elevator onto the scene in front of him. "Vakarian! Stand down!" Garrus held his ground, his eyes never leaving the Krogan. Wrex remained firm where he stood. He wouldn't dare make the first move. "That is an order, damnit!" Shepard yelled.

Sighing hard, Garrus took one huge step backward and reholstered his weapon, holding his hands up to show that he was no longer in a threatening position. Wrex stayed where he was, his muscles relaxing. Ashley exhaled with relief as she felt her heart rate decreasing.

Storming up to the Turian, Shepard reared back his right fist, and punched Garrus straight into the side of his face hard. The impact caused him to lose his footing. "Alright….I deserved that…" Garrus rubbed his now stinging face.

"Damn right you did!" Shepard spat. "Now you have five minutes to explain yourself or I'll have Joker dump you off at the next relay fuel depot."

"Look, Commander…" Garrus started as he continued to rub his face. "I'm just in the middle of this as you are."

"Cut out the innocent crap, Garrus. Just tell us how you know Krysta." Ashley crossed her arms as she looked on.

Chuckling, Garrus shook his head. "Her name is not Krysta…it's Andromeda. I met up with her during my investigation of Saren on the Citadel."

"Where on the Citadel?" Shepard questioned as he listened carefully.

"I…..rather not say." Garrus' more natural tone creeped out. "I'm rather embarrassed…"

"You tell us _everything_."

"I guess I deserve this for not telling you sooner…" Garrus laughed quietly. "Chora's Den. She worked there."

Wrex chuckled, "Prostitute." Ashley couldn't help but to smirk herself.

"Waitress…" Garrus corrected.

"Same thing…" Wrex argued.

"Continue," Shepard instructed.

"She used a Turian surname, which is very unusual. Kryik."

"Kryik? As in Nihlus Kryik?"

"Guess you're familiar too, Commander. When I questioned her, she seemed not very reluctant to explain. I managed to take her out of Chora's Den for further questioning. She has a past with Nihlus. Apparently she was a colonist as a child on Eden Prime. Nihlus and Saren both were sent there to take out some mercs. Unfortunately her parents didn't survive the attack. She said that Nihlus helped watch over her. Many weeks ago, he contacted her and told her to meet her on the Citadel. She told me that she didn't know why. He was going to meet her there. As you know, Nihlus didn't make it. After I ran into you, Commander and agreed to join you, I went back to her apartment to continue my questioning only to find her missing. She left a note stating that she needed to get out of the Citadel. Just before we set course for here, I found out that this is where she went. With Saren's attack and her disappearance, I suspect that he was the one who took her and that she was not telling me the whole story."

"That's it?"

"Every word, Commander. Like I said, until her disappearance from Feros, I didn't know she was hiding anything else."

"You think she's working for Saren?" Ashley questioned out loud.

"Doubt it. When I interrogated her, she didn't seem the type to work for him."

"That's it for now. Garrus, you are grounded here until I give the order. Understood?"

"Understood." Garrus nodded his head, somewhat relieved that he was going to be given a reprieve.

"And no crusade on finding Saren on your own got it? We find him, we'll find her. He's now one step ahead of us."

"Where we going now, Skipper?" Ashley pondered tiredly.

"I'm going to talk to Liara. Maybe she can give us some insight. Besides I need her to unravel this enigmatic vision that's in my head from that Thorian Asari. Await my order."

10


	9. Chapter 9

Saren's cold blue eyes seemed to grow brighter as he stood there in front of Andromeda, holding Nihlus' disk in front of him. His talons gently brushing against the disk, he closed his eyes and exhaled as if he was able to read the information with his mere thoughts. Andromeda was sitting on the floor, pressing herself against the wall to keep as much as distance as she could away from the silver color Turian in front of her. Her glance darting back to the Asari Matriarch near the back of the room whose elegant older eyes watched over her.

The entire ship seemed to be cold and dark….no windows or cracks to allow any starlight to creep in. It was dark like the vastness of space. There seemed to be a constant humming noise that drilled inside Andromeda's head. She tried her best to block it out, but it seemed as if the noise was getting louder with every attempt! For some reason, this noise didn't seem to bother the Turian or the Asari that were standing in front of her.

"You have prolonged the inevitable, Andromeda…." Saren finally spoke as he reopened his blue eyes, clutching the disk tightly with his talons. "Nihlus was wise to entrust this upon you...."

"You didn't have to kill him…" The young woman's voice softly replied. She closed her eyes and silently begged Nihlus to forgive her for failing him. She felt herself choking up as her eyes watered up, but she suppressed the emotion as much as she could.

"Nihlus was naïve…your species needs to learn its place. Turians do not aid humans."

"Not all Turians think like you, Saren!" Andromeda shot back defensively as her mind quickly shot to both Garrus and Nihlus. Becoming less fearful, she stood up to look at him directly despite him being taller than her. "You and Nihlus were sent to Eden Prime when we were attacked by the Krogan. You helped save some of us!"

"Ah….yes, Eden Prime…." Saren chuckled in amusement as if there was a joke behind it….a joke that apparently she missed. "Your species was warned to not colonize beyond the Traverse. We, Turians, understand that warning….so do the Asari, Salarians, and even the Batarians. The humans ignored the warning and settled anyways. Then when there is hardship, they demand the Council to aid them. I instructed the mercenaries to attack Eden Prime to teach your kind a lesson."

Andromeda stood there frozen in shock. The Turian's words seeping in. Saren ordered the attack? That meant….he was responsible in the death of her family. Clenching her fists as hot tears slid down her cheeks, she screamed as she lashed out at him. With one swift movement, Saren shot his right arm out and clutched her neck tightly with his talons. The force of his arm pressed her tightly against the wall. Andromeda gripped at his hand to release the vice, but she couldn't! "You killed my parents!!"

"Your kind killed my brother!" Saren hissed as he squeezed his hand a little tighter then released her, dropping her to the floor. She slowly staggered to recover her footing as she coughed to catch her breath. Saren watched on with no pity, his arms now at his sides. "Your species is weak, Andromeda. Turians should not be forced to take mercy upon you."

"I slowed you down some didn't I?" Andromeda laughed a little as she looked up at him.

"You and Shepard do not understand. The Reapers have showed me the future. If we do not submit to them, we will face extinction. I wanted to spare Nihlus…he was a good Turian and a fellow Spectre. He chose his path." There was actual some regret to Saren's voice as he answered.

Andromeda hung her head, defeated. "You have what you were looking for…..just be done with me already…."

Saren turned his head to address the Matriarch behind him. "Contact one of the local Geth transport ships. I want her to be sent to Virmire for the indoctrination testing."

"I will escort her personally." Benezia bowed her head.

"No…." Saren growled a little in annoyance. "Shepard was too close. I cannot afford him to catch up now. He may catch on to our work on Noveria. Go clean up the facility."

Benezia bowed once more then turned to leave the room, Saren followed, closing and locking the door behind him: Leaving Andromeda once more in the darkness along with the soft humming.

2


	10. Chapter 10

Many weeks later….

Garrus was the last one to exit the Mako as Commander Shepard and Officer Williams made their way across the shallow water towards the Salarian Camp on Virmire. A gentle breeze blew against the Turian as his feet sloshed through the water. "At least it's not cold like Noveria…." Garrus muttered to himself. After fighting several geth troops from their drop point, he thought they would never make it to the Salarian Camp. Of course from what Joker relayed to Shepard, the Salarians were not too happy about the new "reinforcements." Garrus was not surprised. Salarians were sticklers to details and numbers….the reason why most of them took on jobs as scientists or entrepreneurs.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Officer Williams was the first to speak up as she and Shepard reached a Salarian who greeted them at the waterfront.

"Stay put until we can come up with a plan," The Salarian spoke quickly.

"Are you in charge here? What's the situation?" Commander Shepard asked.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe. Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew just landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

"That's just great. What now?" Shepard complained.

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested."

"We are the reinforcements." Ashley replied.

"What?" The Captain seemed almost insulted by this. "You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet."

"We couldn't understand your transmission. They sent me to investigate." The Commander spoke up soothingly.

"I lost half my men investigating this place. I've found Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified."

Hearing the word "Saren" made Garrus listen in carefully. Maybe if they were lucky, the bastard was still at his base and they would be able to get the drop on him. "What is Saren researching?" Shepard continued his questioning.

"He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan."

"How is that possible?" Wrex inquired as he walked up to the group. He and the others were already at the camp before Shepard and his team arrived. When the Normandy landed, they were restricted to take off until the Salarian Captain spoke with their Commander to find out their true intentions. Wrex's voice almost seemed to be soft for a Krogan when he spoke up. Through his species' traumatic past, maybe this was the gleam of hope that he needed.

"Apparently Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed. "The captain replied.

"Destroyed? I don't think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them." Wrex protested as he shook his head.

"Here we go…." Garrus grumbled to himself as he diverted his attention away and scanned the rest of the camp with his eyes. He decided that it was better to stay out of this argument…it was too philosophical and he and Wrex were not really on speaking terms.

Captain Kirrahe returned his attention back to the Commander, not even bothering on arguing with the distraught Krogan directly. "If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will be unstoppable. We can't make that same mistake again."

Before allowing Commander Shepard or the others to respond, Wrex approached the Salarian. Pointing his finger, he snapped back, "We are not a mistake!" Intimidated by the Krogan's sudden approach, the Salarian stepped back some with fear all over his face. Fortunately for him, Wrex held in his urge to lash out and stomped away from the group.

Captain Kirrahe looked on with annoyance. "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry Krogan to deal with."

"I'll deal with him," Shepard replied calmly as he glanced over to watch Wrex stop several feet away; his old eyes looking out at the blue water. The Commander then looked back at the Salarian. "Besides that, any other news that I should know about before I go talk to Wrex?"

"We did have a rather….odd discovery about a week ago. We intercepted a small transport shuttle heading towards the facility. Most of the cargo was ammo supplies for the geth."

"You said odd discovery, Captain. What was so odd about ammo supplies?"

"Inside the shuttle along with the supplies was a human. Female to be exact. Two geth accompanied her….I believe they were taking her to the facility. Not sure why Saren would need a human for Krogan testing."

"What did you do with her?" Shepard asked as he turned his head to glance quickly behind his shoulder. Tension was clearly seen in the Turian's face as his eyes desperately scanned the area to try to locate the Salarian's finding.

"We have her in a stasis pod in the tent towards the end of the beach until we-"Kirrahe replied, but before he could finish, Garrus ran towards the tent's location, leaving the Salarian standing there, speechless.

"Garrus! Garrus, wait up!" Shepard yelled to his squad mate.

"Is _he_ going to be a problem too, Commander?" The Salarian Captain looked at where Garrus ran off to.

"I'm really starting to not enjoy having aliens on my squad, Ash…" Shepard grumbled as he ran off in the same direction.

When Garrus reached the tent, he caught the Salarian soldier off guard. He quickly stood up from where he was sitting, fidgeting with his gun. The stasis pod that Andromeda was in was sitting vertical and the door was clear allowing him to see her inside, her eyes closed as if she was resting. Quickly drawing his pistol, Garrus aimed it at the scared soldier. "Open the pod…now."

"I…I…I'm under strict orders to not disturb…" The Salarian soldier blubbered as he trembling aimed his weapon back at Garrus.

"Do it!" Garrus shouted angrily.

"Garrus! Wait!" Shepard grabbed the Turian by the shoulder to stop him. He panted some to catch his breath.

"Sir!" The Salarian Soldier snapped to attention as Kirrahe joined the others. He seemed less frightened now standing before his superior.

"At ease, Jova." Kirrahe motioned him as he looked at the stasis pod then back to Commander Shepard. "With all due respect, we should leave the prisoner alone and focus on our attack."

"Prisoner…." Garrus chuckled in disbelief. "She's not working with Saren."

"If she was sent here by a shuttle then Saren must have had her on his ship, Garrus." Shepard looked over at the baffled Turian.

"It doesn't mean she's working for him though." Garrus shot back defensively.

"Not willingly….remember what Benezia told us on Noveria?"

"That's right….I remember Liara saying that her mother became under Saren's will after staying on his ship." Ashley jumped into the conversation.

"Indoctrination…what's to say that she is not under Saren's control now?" Shepard asked.

"Commander…we cannot leave her like this," Garrus pleaded.

"Very well…take her out of the pod. However, I want a full brain scan done immediately. We cannot assume anything, understood?"

"Let her out, Jova…" Kirrahe sighed as he listened in.

Jova saluted and went to unlock the pod while Garrus stand in front to help her out. The hydraulics made a hissing noise as the pressure was released, then the door slowly opened up. Just as it did, Andromeda's body was freed and she began to fall forward. Garrus gingerly caught her and squatted on his knees to hold her till she came to.

Moaning gently, her eyelids began to flutter as she began to regain consciousness. Garrus softly shook her. "Andromeda?" Awakening, her retinas began to focus on the blurry image in front of her. Her head was throbbing and she felt so groggy. The shape was slowly becoming clearer. A Turian. "Andromeda?" Garrus spoke her name again. Suddenly her mind flashed back aboard the ship. Saren! Weakly, but yet still firm, she reached up and slapped Garrus across the face. The C-Sec Officer laughed a little. "I'm sure getting hit a lot lately, Commander….this was not in my work agreement." Seeing her sudden violent action, the Salarian soldier cocked his gun, but the Captain stopped him, shaking his head.

Finally waking up totally, Andromeda looked up at Garrus. "Garrus….?"

"Feisty as always, eh, Andromeda?" Garrus smirked down at her. "That's the second time you have assaulted a C-Sec Officer."

Shepard cleared his throat as he looked on. "Garrus, run the diagnostic before you guys get reacquainted."

"Right, Commander." Garrus gently placed Andromeda down and tapped his omni tool. Hovering it over her body, he scanned her, then tapped the tool again. "She checks out. Neural processors are normal….no signs of indoctrination. I guess she wasn't on the ship that long to experience the side effects."

Suddenly a gunshot blast outside startled the group. Commander Shepard looked outside to see Wrex standing at the waterfront, shooting at nothing in particular. Several of the Salarians were watching in alarm. "If it's not one thing…." Shepard growled in frustration. "Garrus, see what you can get out of her. Ash, come with me. I'm gonna go have a chat now with Wrex."

* * *

When strength finally returned to her body completely after several minutes, Andromeda began to stand where she was. "You going to be alright?" Garrus asked as he watched her.

"Yeah…just need some fresh air." Andromeda began to walk out of the tent, still holding her head. At least the dreadful humming aboard Saren's ship was gone. Looking up and down the waterfront, she chose the direction where it was less crowded.

Still feeling a little bit hurt about her hiding the complete truth from him, Garrus spoke up as he trailed behind. "Not planning on finding another ship to take off in I hope." His voice cracked with pain.

Sighing, Andromeda stopped in her tracks and turned back around to look at him. "Garrus…I really didn't want to lie to you…it's just that Nihlus told me…"

"Forget it. You had your reasons." Garrus stopped her. "If I was in your position, I probably would have done the same thing." Andromeda nodded her head as she turned to look out into the water. The planet's wind flickered the ends of her hair as it kissed her face. "So what did Saren want?"

"A disc that Nihlus gave to me….Saren took it. Nihlus told me that I had to directly give it to the Council and not to trust anyone…not even C-Sec. I don't know what was on the disc or where it came from."

"Well you answered my next questions." Garrus sighed defeated as he followed her gaze out onto the water as he stood beside her.

Andromeda looked at him, hurt. "You always put this much effort into your investigations?"

"Well I never like to give up…" Garrus laughed a little as he bragged, then stopped, realizing that she wasn't really complimenting him. "Wait…no, Andromeda….I-….Crap." He cursed as he stopped himself from talking.

Tearing up, Andromeda kept her eyes out on the water. "I failed him…didn't I? I tried to do what he told me….but in the end Saren still got his hands on it….and people died because of me…"

"Saren is the reason why those people died including Nihlus, Andromeda! It wasn't your fault. He is a disgrace to my people. We will get that sick son of a bitch….by any means necessary." Garrus growled towards the end of his last sentence.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Saren has to be hiding at that facility. We are going to attack…and I will make sure that I will kill him myself. We can't hand him over to the Council."

"I'm going with you." Andromeda said matter-of-factly. "When we get there, _I _will be one that kills Saren. I'm tired of running, Garrus. I don't have any family left…and I owe that much to Nihlus. Saren will pay for his murder."

"I appreciate your compassion to my species, Andromeda. But revenge will not help you learn how to fire a weapon or fight against the geth. It will be a tough fight…those bastards don't go down easily."

"Garrus, you do not understand. What if someone you cared about was murdered?" Andromeda shot back angrily as tears poured down her face.

"I don't know what I would do….but I wouldn't let it change me," Garrus countered. Andromeda reached over quickly and pulled his pistol from its holster. Afraid that she was going to shoot him and not wanting to make any sudden moves, Garrus raised his hands up to show that he wasn't going to defend himself. "Easy…"

"Either you can give me a crash course on how to fire this thing…or I'll learn the hard way, Garrus. I _am_ going in with you." She wiped her eyes and walked towards the water front, aiming the pistol at an invisible target.

Wrex, Shepard and Ash just finished their conversation at the other side of the waterfront, when the Krogan noticed what was going on between Andromeda and Garrus. Wrex chuckled, "Well well…looks like we have another fighter, Commander."

"For one thing, you're not even holding the gun right," Garrus critiqued as he watched on conquered.

"Then you show me," Andromeda insisted as she stayed where she was.

"Fine. Keep your feet a little further apart…like that." Garrus tapped at her feet with his foot to get her to move like he instructed. "Now square your shoulders." He moved in closer behind her, placing his hands onto her arms to move them to where he wanted.

Feeling him close to her, Andromeda tensed up and she lowered the gun a little, caught off guard. Being so close to her, Garrus took in her scent and he paused for a second. What was this feeling to him? Moving away quickly, bringing up his defenses, he snatched the gun away and reholstered it. "Hey!" Andromeda called out as she tried to reach back for the gun.

Walking towards where the others were as quickly as he could, Garrus called back to her. "Go back to the ship and stay out of our way! You can't help here!"

8


	11. Chapter 11

4

"We will hold the line!" Kirrahe beamed proudly as he ended his speech to his soldiers. He turned around to face Commander Shepard and his squad, Andromeda watched from a nearby tent, trying to keep out of sight. "Good luck, Commander. I hope we meet again." The green skinned Salarian motioned with his head to the left as he turned to move away from their camp to start their assault on the facility. A male human that appeared to be part of Shepard's team followed the Salarians with a determined look on his face. Seeing that Shepard was turning to address the rest of his squad, Andromeda saw her chance and quickly ran behind the Salarian soldiers. She was going to fight in this battle no matter what Garrus told her.

"Don't think so…" Shepard said as he grabbed the back of Andromeda's shirt as she passed by without even looking at her. "I don't need to save your ass again."

Andromeda jerked away angrily. "I can fight and you are going to need help."

"She's got a quad on her. I like it." Wrex chuckled in amusement as he looked on.

"From what Garrus has told us….you run more than fight." Shepard argued as he crossed his arms.

"Commander…" Garrus spoke up.

"I am not going to babysit her during the mission."

"Maybe she could stay aboard the ship?" A quarian known as Tali suggested who was also part of Shepard's squad.

"That's not a bad idea. She may have more information on Saren….we could question her after this." Garrus chimed in.

"Send her to Dr. Chakwas for a complete internal exam…I don't want her turning into a husk on us…and get the nuke ready." Shepard ordered. "Wrex, Garrus, come with me. Tali, help Ash prepare the nuke." Ashley saluted as she motioned Andromeda to follow her to the Normandy that had landed nearby.

Andromeda hesitated as she watched Garrus turning to follow the rest of his team away. "You better go on, Andromeda…." Garrus instructed as he pointed towards the ship. "I'll see you once we're finished here."

"Garrus, move it." Shepard called to the daggling Turian.

"Keelah…." Tali sighed as she looked on, already hearing the nearby gunfire of Kirrahe's team intercepting some Geth troops. She gently placed her hands on Andromeda's shoulders. "We should go….they will be fine."

* * *

Once on board the Normandy, Ashley took custody of Andromeda from Tali and led her down to Dr. Chakwas. The doctor was a more aged woman with short gray hair to her shoulders with warm comforting eyes. "You must be Andromeda…I have heard a lot about you. My name is Dr. Chakwas and I'm in charge of the medical facility aboard the Normandy."

"Can you keep an eye on her? I gotta get the nuke ready to blow Saren and his Krogan army to hell."

"Of course, Officer Williams. She will be in good hands."

"The Commander advised that she will need a full scan to make sure there is no sign of indoctrination. She was aboard Saren's ship after all." Ashley hurried back towards the elevator leaving Andromeda standing there with the doctor.

"Come, my dear. We will conduct the scan."

"Will this hurt?" Andromeda asked as she looked at the equipment wearily.

"Of course not…, "The older woman chuckled, "…Though your body will need to be completely relaxed. I will give you a mild sedative and the effects should wear off in two hours."

"Two hours? What about the attack?" Andromeda asked worriedly as her thoughts instantly went to Garrus and the rest of his team.

"I don't think you will need to worry about that….The Commander and his team will survive the mission. I have my utmost faith in them. There are no Krogan or Geth aboard this ship to harm you…you are safe." Dr. Chakwas motioned her to lie down aboard the table that was part of the scan equipment. "I will stay here until you are awake to monitor the scan and your stats. Are you ready to begin?"

Andromeda looked up at her then at the equipment nervously and nodded her head. Dr. Chakwas took out a syringe and injected it into her right arm. Andromeda stared up at the ceiling of the room as she felt the sedative taking over….seconds later her world became black.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Andromeda groaned as she came to. She felt a bit disoriented as she looked around puzzled, trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly she remembered the attack on Virmire! What happened?! Springing up forward quickly, a wave of dizziness hit her hard from the hangover effects of the sedative.

Hearing her coming to, Dr. Chakwas completely deviated from her computer readings and hurried over. "Easy….try to lie back down…"

"No…I need to know….the others…" Andromeda's speech was still a bit slurred.

Dr. Chakwas lowered her eyes. "Now that you're awake I should report your condition to the Commander…he will want to talk to you."

Her heart sinking seeing the doctor's reaction to what she said, fear crept into the back of Andromeda's mind. Forcing her body to function…Andromeda hopped off the bed and ran as fast as he could towards the med bay's door. The entire room seemed to swirl around her as the sedative still affected her. "Wait! Come back!" Dr. Chakwas turned as she passed by to catch after her. "You're not well!"

Just as the door slid open, Andromeda stumbled against a person. The sudden stopped caused her head to hurt, trying to regain her equilibrium; she gripped the person's arms and looked up. It was Garrus who looked down at her with a worried expression. There were minor dings in his armor to where his shields were unable to stop some of the gunfire and his right arm seemed to be bleeding from within a slash mark that penetrated the armor completely. "Andromeda…are you ok?!"

Seeing him hurt but still alive, tears filled her eyes as she buried her face against his shoulder, crying. Stunned and not sure what to do since he never was in that predicament before, Garrus hesitantly placed his arms around her to comfort her. "Shhh…it's ok. You're fine…we're back."

"Speak for yourself, Garrus…." Ashley spat back angrily as she looked on. "Not _all_ of us made it."

"Ash….I had to make a choice…Alenko knew that he was expendable…he was a soldier. We all are…even myself if the mission calls for it." Commander Shepard spoke out as he walked up to where they were.

"It should have been me! Alenko was a biotic….he was more valuable!" Ashley argued back.

"I'm the commander and it is _my_call! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir…" Ashley fumed as she crossed her arms and looked away angrily.

"Captain Kirrahe and his team were lost as well, Ash. Alenko wasn't the only one."

"That damn Saren is a coward…I thought for sure we would have him…" Garrus growled lowly as he listened to the conversation.

"Dr. Chakwas, what did the scan report?" The Commander asked redirected his attention back to the real reason why he was down there.

"Negative, Commander. I find no traces of indoctrination in Andromeda. She's very lucky…another few more days on Saren's ship and she would have been by what you have told me."

Andromeda moved away from Garrus and wiped her eyes as she looked up on the others. "I'm sorry….I should have stayed on the Citadel…"

"Damn right you should have. I don't like being lied to…I'm going tell Joker to plot our next course for the Citadel to drop you off before we head to Ilos. I don't want unnecessary personnel on my ship."

"That was a little extreme, Commander…." Garrus looked over. "Regardless of her involvement, Saren would have used that facility to breed his army of Krogan."

"But those colonists on Feros wouldn't have been attacked! If you don't like the way I run this ship, Garrus, then you may stay on the Citadel and go back to C-Sec." With that, Commander Shepard turned and left the group standing there.

Andromeda lowered her head as the Commander's words sunk deeper into her. "I'll go see if we can link up to a comm buoy so I can speak with Jenna. Maybe she can get my old job back at Chora's Den."

Garrus nodded his head. "It will be for the best right now….until this mess with Saren blows over. I don't want you in harm's way. The Citadel will keep you safe."


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. I'm ready to let Saren kiss his Turian ass goodbye." Ashley turned around to face Wrex, Shepard, Garrus and Andromeda as they exited the Normandy onto the platform of the Citadel's docking bay.

"I agree, Ash. I'm just glad that the Council finally opened their damn eyes and saw the truth." Shepard nodded his head, then turned his attention over to where Garrus and Andromeda stood. "Garrus, drop her off at Chora's Den and wait for us outside the Council Chambers. Don't linger or I will leave you…understood." Shepard motioned for his squad, which composed of Ashley Williams and Urdnot Wrex to follow over towards the elevator that would lead down from the docking bay to C-Sec, where they would catch another elevator out of the Lower Wards. Andromeda and Garrus followed quietly.

* * *

"Garrus…you do not need to escort me. It's not like I'm going to run back to the ship or anything," Andromeda finally broke the silence as they parted ways with Shepard's squad towards Chora's Den in the Lower Wards section.

"I am aware of that….I just want to make sure that you're safe...." The gray Turian replied as his faced straight ahead in the direction that they were going.

As they walked into Chora's Den, the place seemed all too familiar to Andromeda: The same Asari dancers with the same drunken patrons. However, one familiarity brought a smile to her face: Jenna, the only friend that she had on the Citadel, was working behind the counter, with a frustrated look on her face. Garrus motioned Andromeda to stop where she was about midway towards the bar counter as he continued to step forward. Jenna did not look their way and her attention seemed to be on a fellow patron that was sitting to the left of her. Andromeda shook her head sadly as she took in the atmosphere. This was the same place where she met Garrus Vakarian and it seemed to the place that she would leave him. She watched the Turian exchange words with Jenna, but she was unable to make out what was said. The red head girl's eyes flashed over and she was overwhelmed with joy. Garrus looked over his shoulder and pointed to a table in the back and then motioned Andromeda with his head to go over where he pointed. He then turned and followed her.

Andromeda slid in behind the table with her back to the wall as Garrus took the seat in front of her. His guard was up and he looked around, still avoiding direct eye contact with her. What was bothering him so much? "She's coming over…" Garrus said.

Minutes later, Jenna rushed over and excitedly hugged her long lost friend. "No way! I cannot believe you're back! You had me so worried!"

"Thanks, Jenna," Andromeda smiled as she returned the hug just as tightly. It was so comforting to her to be embraced by her friend. "They still have you working here?"

"Yeah…." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Fist was taken care of…and it's under new management. My sis still wants me to get a job over at Flux. "

"You should listen to your sister, Jenna." Garrus lectured.

"Oh, come on, Garrus. Not you too." Jenna groaned in aggravation. " I figured as long as I work here, then I can always get some extra money from C-Sec with their undercover operations."

"Damnit, Jenna, when are you going to grow up?!" Garrus growled as he struck the table with his fist, attracting the attention of nearby patrons.

"You sound just like my sister!" Jenna snapped back defensively . "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"C-Sec is using you to do their dirty work…" Garrus hissed lowly. "Their policies and procedures will keep them from saving your ass when you get caught."

"Not everyone hates C-Sec like you do, Garrus. You sound just like Harkin."

Garrus chuckled a little mockingly. "Harkin? Really?" He stood up from the table. "Good luck, Andromeda, and be safe."

"Garrus…" Andromeda called out to him, not wanting the conversation to be over just yet.

"She _will_ be safe." Jenna grinned as she put her arm around her friend sitting beside her. "She can stay with me until I get her place back in the Wards and she can work here. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Looks like I was wrong, Andromeda…" Garrus grabbed her hand and pulled her up from where she was seated. "I think I need to take you over to Flux to Rita."

"Why can't I stay here, Garrus?" Andromeda stumbled a bit from being caught off guard as he started to pull her away.

"I just don't think you need to be working here." Garrus replied back.

"Wait a minute, Garrus. " Jenna pleaded as she moved in front of him. "I get off in like 5 minutes…just stay here. I'll take her back to my apartment and maybe I can find her a job in something else beside Chora's Den after a few weeks? You just have to give me some time."

Sighing in defeat knowing he really didn't have the time to argue or help Andromeda find another option, Garrus sat back down and motioned back to the bar with his head. "Go. I'll wait here for when you get off."

After Jenna hurried back over to where she was working, Andromeda looked over at Garrus worriedly. He didn't seem to be himself. "Garrus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… didn't think I would be here in Chora's Den during the calm just before the storm so to speak." Garrus laughed a little and sat back down. No matter how much he tried to show that he lightened up, Andromeda could tell on how tightly his mandible was clenched that he was still tense. "Too bad I don't have enough time to buy a dance."

"Garrus, what's going to happen on Ilos?" Andromeda asked as the time drew closer to Jenna taking her away, worry made a pit form in her stomach.

"Probably take down more Geth…and hopefully Saren before he finds the Conduit." Garrus let his eyes linger out towards his surroundings. "It's going to be a difficult fight…hard to tell what Saren has waiting for us….but if I die…at least I'm taking that traitorous bastard with me."

Hearing his last words, Andromeda quickly grabbed his hand with hers. She could feel his talons so close to her skin. In casual settings, Turians normally wore gloves to cover their hands to make them be able to interact with other beings without the risk of harming the other with their razor sharp talons. However, normally in battle gear, gloves were never worn so they could rely on their body's natural own weapons. "I don't want you to die…" She looked directly at him. "You never gave up on me…and I don't want to give up on you…"

Feeling her touch, Garrus looked over at her in disbelief as he listened to her words. "Andromeda…I…"

Seeing her friend walking back over to where they were, Andromeda quickly recoiled her hand and glanced away nervously. "I'm off. Ready to go, Andromeda?" Jenna smiled excitedly.

Garrus cleared his throat as he stood up from where he was. "Take good care of her, Jenna. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, sir," Jenna mockingly saluted and giggled. "You need to seriously lighten up, Garrus." She gently pulled Andromeda by the arm to motion her to follow her out.

Andromeda tried not to trip on her own feet as she followed her friend out of the club, her head turned back to look at Garrus the entire time who stood where he was watching the two leave. Like Nihlus, would this be the last time she saw him…..alive?

* * *

Hours passed since Garrus left Andromeda into Jenna's custody, but it felt like eternity as she stood outside Jenna's apartment in the Wards that faced a window that overlooked the docking station. She could see the Normandy still sitting in its original position. She had been standing there, hoping to catch the ship's departure.

"Dude, did you hear that the Council ordered that Commander Shepard and his crew to be grounded?" A C-Sec officer asked his partner as they passed Andromeda from where she was standing.

"Yeah…so much for our human Spectre. I heard he was pissed." The other C-Sec officer replied.

"What…what did you say?" Andromeda called out to them as she overheard their conversation.

Just as she did, a voice crackled over their radio. "_Alert....I need a full lockdown on Citadel Space traffic now, damnit! We have Captain Anderson in C-Sec custody…he has released Normandy's restraints. Repeat…full lockdown!"_

"What the hell?" The first C-Sec officer ran over to where Andromeda stood to look out the window.

"No way!" The other added in response.

The Normandy was backing out and was turning to make its ascent. Andromeda pressed her forehead and hand against the glass as she looked out watching the ship disappear into the dark abyss that was all around them. She knew that Shepard would defy the Council's orders and Garrus was right along side of him. They were determined to get to Ilos no matter the consequences.

"Some representative for humans…" The first C-Sec officer remarked angrily as he turned his attention away from the window. "Look how much shit he's gotten us into now! The Council is going to be pissed…especially Chellick."

Angrily, Andromeda turned to look at them. "So what. Let them be pissed. Shepard is going to track down Saren and he's going to kill him."

4


	13. Chapter 13

Days passed since Garrus left with Shepard to Ilos in pursuit of Saren. As time lapsed longer, Andromeda's mind filled with worry. Would he suffer the same fate as Nihlus? To be slain by Saren? How long would it take communication to reach the Citadel about the news on Shepard and his crew? Would the officials even release any type of messages back?

"Are you even listening to me?" A voice snapped her back into reality. Her blue eyes fell upon her new employer as the Salarian stood in front of her with an agitated expression on his smooth face. His huge eyes blinked at her as he waited for a response.

"I'm sorry, sir…" Andromeda babbled as she quickly went to back to her task to wipe the glasses out.

"I don't pay you to stand around and day dream. You are to serve drinks and make sure that the customers here are happy. If you want to stand around then I can easily replace you." Her boss threatened as he watched on.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Jenna quickly hurried over to where she was behind the counter. "I'm sorry, Mr. Desari. She has a lot of…." Jenna bit her lip as she glanced towards Andromeda's direction. "Family issues. "

"Family issues or not, Jenna. When she's here, she needs to stay focused." The Salarian turned quickly around his feet and hurried towards the room in the back, which was his private lounge.

"What a jerk…" Jenna grumbled under her breath as she watched maroon skinned Salarian disappeared in the back. "I thought Fist was bad…at least he didn't do random 'checks' to make sure you were working." She then looked over at Andromeda who seemed to be caught up in her thoughts once again. "You okay?"

"Yeah…it's been days…I wish I knew something." Andromeda sighed sadly as she glanced down at her own reflection into the glass at her hand.

"Trust me, if something bad happened to Shepard….no matter how much the Council tried to cover it up, it would leak out. Besides…I got some good news for you."

"What's that?"

"Well….while I was on break…I caught up with Chellick and passed your name along. Flux wasn't hiring….but you could be working with C-Sec. Garrus didn't specify where he wanted you to work at besides Chora's Den. At least Chellick will consider you." Jenna smiled at her.

"You really like to give Garrus a hard time don't you?" Andromeda laughed a little to lighten her mood.

"Somebody has to." Jenna grinned playfully. Suddenly her mood soured as her eyes fell upon the club's entrance. "So much for having a good time tonight…shit."

Andromeda followed her gaze in confusion and saw Harkin walking in. The middle aged, bald man looked around to find an empty table and took a seat behind a table in the back corner. As soon as he sat down, his brown eyes looked over at the two and he motioned with his hand. "Should we draw straws on this one, Jenna?" Andromeda looked over at her red haired friend.

"No way," Jenna snapped back teasingly. "Remember? I saved your ass from Mr. Desari. You _owe_ me."

Andromeda gave her friend a "why me" look and walked casually towards where Harkin was sitting. The man was already leaned back in his chair. She felt so violated as she approached him. His eyes lingered on her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. "God he's such a pervert," She thought. Forcing out a smile, she asked as she walked up to him, "Hey, Harkin. Been awhile. What can I get you tonight?"

"Well…well. Look who it is." Harkin grinned. "Last time I saw you, that damned Garrus was carrying you out of the club, making a scene. Damn hot head. Too bad he had his fun with you and dropped you back off here."

Andromeda knew that he was only trying to get under her skin with his comments. "He only wanted to talk to me for his investigation into Saren."

Harkin held up his hands in defense. "Look whatever you want to call it is fine. I guess he wanted to play a little 'good cop bad cop.'" He laughed and then looked at her right in the eyes. "So was it fun?"

Andromeda glared hard. "Harkin, you disgust me. You want a drink or not?"

"Easy, baby. I was only jokin. Give me some liquor to start off with and none of that Krogan crap either."

"I'll be right back." Andromeda turned around to head back to the counter when she suddenly felt a hand slap her ass playfully. She whirled around to see Harkin grinning at her and chuckling softly.

"Hurry back, baby. Maybe you can keep Harkin company for a bit."

That was it….Andromeda smiled back at Harkin and approached him closer. "Stand up for a bit."

Curiously, Harkin obliged and grinned even bigger. "You see somethin you want?"

"I do…" Andromeda grinned as she moved closer to show him that she was interested. She gently walked her fingers up his right arm. "Something I really want…" She smiled.

Harkin kept his smile as he watched her fingers. "Why don't we go back to my place? Why should I let Garrus have all the fun, right?"

"There's something I want to give you right now….something I have been wanting to give you for quite some time…" Andromeda looked up at him playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harkin tilted his head as he met her smile. "Oh? Here? That's kinky…what's that, baby?"

"This!" Andromeda growled as she kneed Harkin in the groin as hard as she could, releasing her arms from around his neck.

The bald man doubled over and groaned out loudly in pain attracting the attention of many patrons in the club as well as the Krogan bouncer at the door. Harkin groaned as he held his groin with his hand, gritting his teeth in pain. "You stupid bitch…." He hissed.

"That was for Garrus…" Andromeda spat out coldly as she watched him without pity.

"This human bothering you?" The Krogan bouncer asked as he walked up.

"Do I look like I am?" Harkin glared up at the large being, still balled over. "She assaulted me."

The Krogan looked at Andromeda then at Harkin….he began to laugh. "Let's go, pal. Outside. Move it."

Harkin raised up and clenched his teeth as he let out another groan in pain. "You will pay for this…" He began to walk as best as he could out of the club while the other patrons laughed at his predicament. Once satisfied that he was going, the bouncer nodded his head at Andromeda then started to make his way back to his post.

Just as he did, a large explosion was heard outside and the ground began to tremble violently from where they stood. Screams were heard all around as glasses and patrons fell to the ground in dismay. Seconds later, another explosion shook the area and then there was a faint sound of gunfire!

Andromeda managed to keep her balance as much as she could from the explosions as she clenched the table beside her. She turned to see Jenna peering above the bar counter's top. People were screaming and running outside the club. One Turian stopped at the club's entrance and shouted, "The station is under attack! It's the Geth!" Just as he did, the patrons panicked as they began to cry out in terror and shove one another to make their way to the club's entrance to seek shelter. Harkin was shoved to the floor to get out of the way as the patrons fled.

Mr. Desari rushed out of his room and looked at the Krogan bouncer who stood by the door. "I need to get off this station! You!" He pointed to the Krogan. "Take me to the docking station now! I'll pay you! Just protect me!"

"At least I get to fight something…" The bouncer accepted the offer and motioned with the Salarian to follow him out as he drew out his pistol.

"Wait!" Andromeda called out after them, but they were gone leaving the entire club to her, Jenna and Harkin. Turning back to ask her friend on what to do, she saw that Jenna's head had disappear behind the counter. "Jenna?" Andromeda ran to the counter to see her friend sitting with her knees to her chest, sobbing.

"Shit…shit shit…Andromeda, what are we going to do? I thought Garrus was suppose to stop all this!"

Andromeda looked back at her friend with fear in her eyes. Jenna did have a point…if the Geth were here…then what happened to Commander Shepard? More importantly to her, what happened to Garrus? "Is there anywhere we can go that the Geth won't find us?" Andromeda asked.

"Uh…."Jenna looked straight ahead to think. "Fist had some sort of storage hold underneath his room to where he hid illegal cargo and sometimes slaves! We could go there! Maybe the Geth won't know about it!"

"Let's hurry up then!" Andromeda pulled her friend to her feet as she heard more gunfire outside, but this time it seemed closer.

"Wait!" Harkin called out to them. His face filled with fear. "Where are you going?!"

"Some place safe!" Jenna called back as she took Andromeda's hand to lead her to Fist's room.

"You gotta hide me!" Harkin begged.

"Harkin…you're pathetic. If you want to hide with us, then get off your ass and follow!" Andromeda snapped back.

Jenna led her to Fist's room and pushed the button that made the storage hold door below them slide open. Jenna moved down the ladder and Andromeda followed. Harkin limped inside and was the last one in before Jenna closed the door. Now they sat in total darkness and waited…

* * *

All around them in the darkness, they could only hear the sound of death….explosions….screams….gunfire. It felt like hell itself had engulfed the station. Andromeda's heart raced as she sat perfectly frozen. Her mind was racing! What if the Geth searched the club? Would they find them? And if they did, what chance did she and her friend have to stay alive? She could barely see her friend's face but she could tell she was scared to death…and Harkin seemed to be even worse! After awhile, the sounds seemed to become further and further away.

Sensing that it was safe to talk, Andromeda whispered to her companions, "I need to see what is going on…"

"Andromeda, no!" Jenna whispered back. "Are you crazy? The Geth will kill us!"

"I cannot stay in here and do nothing!" Andromeda moved towards the ladder, but Harkin grabbed her waist, pulling her back down.

"You are not leaving!" He raised his voice some. "If you go out, they will kill you and find us! I am not going to die!"

"Harkin, take your hand off me or I'll kill you now myself." Andromeda pulled his hand away. She then returned her attention back to her petrified friend. "Jenna, what if we have a chance? Chellick…the others…if something happened to Shepard…then we cannot hide in here like cowards." She began to crawl up the ladder. "I'm going out to see what I can find…if I don't come back in twenty minutes then assume the worse and stay here."

"Please be careful…" Jenna begged to her.

Andromeda slowly opened the door to the hold and looked around. There was no sign of life in the club next door and the terrifying sounds still seemed to be far away. They sound to be more like on the….Presidium! Moving to the club's entrance, she glanced down the hallway that led to the Lower Wards. The entire area was vacated and still quietness. She moved with haste towards the entrance that led to C-Sec Academy and the Docking Bay.

When she reached C-Sec, the halls were littered with dead bodies. A lot of officers including citizens were shot….multiple times, but their murderers were nowhere to be found! Judging by Saren's attack and familiarity with the area, he probably had his troops attack C-Sec first. Chellick's office was empty and his body was not found. Andromeda just prayed that he somehow was still alive throughout this onslaught.

Up ahead were two familiar beings….dead ones: Mr. Desari and the Krogan Bouncer. They didn't make it to the docking baby. Andromeda covered her mouth to hold in her cries. Even though she barely knew the Salarian, it was shocking to see someone she knew murdered.

Suddenly there was a strange noise above on the upper levels and then another huge explosion. Exhaling, Andromeda bent down to pick up a fallen C-Sec officer's pistol and ran towards the direction of the explosion. She couldn't let the entire station be slain while she sat and did nothing! Making her way into the elevator that led up to the Presidium, she stood still while the elevator went upward. She closed her eyes and clenched the handle to the gun tightly. "Nihlus….please be with me. I need you now more than ever."

* * *

The entire Presidium was dark….the engineered blue sky was gone and fires burned in different areas. Dead bodies lined the walkways….how could have this happened? Hearing gunfire nearby, Andromeda quickened her steps as she made her way towards the Council Chambers. There was movement up ahead! Three figures…but who were they?

Moving closer, Andromeda nervously looked around and then glanced in the direction that the figures went….one was a human…the other appeared to be Krogan…and then a Turian! It was Shepard! They were alive! Suddenly nearby across from where she was, she saw a Geth soldier rise up and take aim at the three.

Aiming the pistol, Andromeda shot and struck the Geth straight in the head. The damaged robot made a whirring noise before it fell to its knees offline.

The shot caught the attention of Shepard. He turned around quickly aiming his assault rifle towards the Geth to fire, but to only see that it had fallen. He then turned his attention to where the shot came from. "Andromeda…." She heard Garrus speak her name in bewilderment. The Turian took a few steps towards her.

"You…" Even Commander Shepard was shocked.

"Garrus!" Andromeda called out to him as she finally got her feet move to go towards where they were.

"Stop there!" Shepard ordered. "Go back where you were! Saren and his Geth are here! This entire station is going to hell!"

As if he could sense her protest, Garrus added, "Get to safety now, Andromeda!"

"But, Garrus…." Andromeda pleaded as she watched the three helplessly.

"Do you want to get shot?!" Shepard called back to her.

"Can you find some place safe?" Garrus asked her.

"Yes." Andromeda replied, defeated. "Fist's room…Chora's Den."

"Go there! When this is over, I'll find you!" Garrus answered. "Go now!"

Cursing under her breath, Andromeda fought all urges to stand there and argue, but she knew with each passing moment, she was going to take them away from their task at hand, which was stopping Saren. Turning around before she made her back to the elevator, she saw the three continue their way into the Council Chambers' elevator. Now all she had to do was sit and wait….and hope for his return.

8


	14. Chapter 14

"So did you find out what's going on up there?" Jenna was the first to ask as Andromeda cautiously went back into the smuggler's hold underneath Fist's room at Chora's Den.

"Shepard is here." Andromeda whispered as she nervously looked up at the top of the staircase from where she came. Total darkness once engulfed her vision as they stayed bunkered down below.

"About damn time…" Harkin grumbled under his breath.

"With Garrus, "Andromeda added.

"Garrus?" Harkin scoffed. "We are going to let our fates rest in his hands?"

"I don't see you out there trying to fight Saren…" Andromeda shot back coldly.

"This is bad…." Jenna's voice cracked as she spoke in the darkness. "Andromeda, what did you see up there?"

"Some kind of robots…I didn't see Saren…but he's somewhere on the station…I cannot believe that so many people are dead…" Andromeda's voice drifted off as the explosions and gunfire continued on the space station.

"I need to go find Rita…" Jenna sobbed as she moved towards the staircase but Andromeda reached to stop her.

"No." Andromeda kept her hand gently on Jenna's arm.

"She's my sister! She could be in trouble!" Jenna insisted.

"No way are any of you going back up there again. You'll lead those things right to where we are!" Harkin argued.

"Screw you, Harkin!" Jenna glared.

"Jenna…" Andromeda sighed and then lowered her voice, hoping that none of the robots detected their presence from all the yelling. "Garrus wanted us to keep low and stay out of trouble. We'll put their lives at stake even more if they find out we are running around the station. Let us wait a little bit longer to see if the situation gets better…"

As they waited, Andromeda heard the gunfire become further and further away…temptation made her want to breathe a sigh of relief. However, that meant as Shepard and his team pressed on to locate Saren, all of the robots were going to concentrate their fire on their location. Three against…several hundred? The odds didn't sound good and an uneasy feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach. How could a C-Sec officer defend themselves against the onslaught if a burly Krogan bouncer could not?

Soon the firing stopped and a huge explosion shook the entire station including their smuggler's hold. Andromeda cried out fearing the worse as she desperately clung onto the metal walls to keep her position. Several aftershocks followed then there was silence…it was as if the entire station died. Were her, Jenna and Harkin the sole survivors?

Andromeda felt bile forming in her throat as the worse entered her mind. Did Saren win? Was the station blowing up and would they too soon be disintegrated? Did Shepard and his team sacrifice their lives to take Saren out? If only there was some sign….it was so quiet now Andromeda almost wished that she heard the gunfire shots again. If shots were fired, that meant there was still a fight going on….someone would still be alive…

"Why the hell we still in here? I don't hear anything else." Harkin was the first to speak up in the darkness. She felt his body shifting near her as he made his way to the ladder.

"You really think it's over?" Jenna asked with hope in her voice.

Andromeda remained silent as she felt her eyes water. If it was over….who won? Shepard and his team knew where she was….why wasn't anyone there yet? Before she had a chance to speak up, she heard the sound of voices nearby in the club. "Shhh!" She ordered as she held her breath. She listened carefully…was it friend or foe?

"Can anyone here me?" A male voice called out. "Is anyone alive in here?"

"I know that voice anywhere…" Harkin grumbled. "It's Anderson."

"Oh my god! We're saved!" Jenna beamed as she eagerly made her way to the ladder. "Down here!"

"I hear you! Just hang on." Anderson replied above the surface and the sound of footsteps closed in on them.

Just as Jenna made it to the top of the stairwell, the lid pulled across and light filled the dark hold making all three of them cover their eyes as their retinas adjusted. "You are safe now." Anderson replied soothingly as he reached down and gingerly pulled Jenna up to safety.

"Bout damn time," Harkin replied back as he was the next one to make his way up to the surface.

"Nice to see you were able to assist in the attack, Harkin." Anderson said sarcastically as he moved aside to let Harkin out.

Andromeda looked up to see a dark skinned man with warm eyes glancing back down as she made her way up the ladder. He extended his hand to help her out, which she accepted. "Is Saren dead?" She asked before she made it out of the hold.

"Yes.." Anderson replied with a smile on his face, but despite the victory, she could tell that the smile on his face was pained by the loss of many lives. "I just wish we were able to save more than we did from the attack. If only there was some warning…"

"And my sister?" Jenna questioned eagerly.

"She's doing well and assisting us with the search of survivors." Anderson chuckled. "She had the same question when we found her at Flux. Luckily, the Geth did not attack that part of the Wards."

"And Garrus?" Andromeda pressed the question out as a lump stayed in her throat.

"A fractured leg and a few scratches, but I think he will make it," Anderson replied soothingly. "He's in the med lab. He was the one who requested me to come find you. If you are able to walk, you may go there now. All the synthetics have been shut down and there is a clear path."

The med clinic area was crowded with survivors and workers. The ones with minor injuries were lying down outside the clinic while the most serious patients were inside. Garrus was standing in a corner talking to Wrex with a splint on his leg and makeshift bandages. Wrex had a sling on his arm. Apparently, they allowed the other survivors to be treated before they were.

Garrus and Wrex were in conversation as Andromeda approached. She could hear their voices but could not tell what was said. As she neared, Garrus caught her eye and stopped talking. "Andromeda.."

Letting her emotions take over, Andromeda felt the tears run down her face as she rejoiced and ran to him. Despite his injuries, she hugged him tightly as she cried. "I thought you were a goner…"

"Hey….easy." Garrus chuckled as he was caught off guard by her embrace.

"Nice shot back there…you got a quad on you, "Wrex chuckled as he watched the reunion.

The worse was over…

"_Good morning, everyone. I'm Amy Wong. With only a few months after the attack on the Citadel, the Council has vowed with the aid of Commander Shepard and his crew, they will hunt down the remaining pockets of the Geth to prevent anymore attacks. Councilor Anderson has also pledged his commitment in assisting Commander Shepard since humanity showed its strength by saving the Council and this station from complete annihilation by Saren. However, with C-Sec's numbers low and recruitment declining, will the Citadel be safe while our Spectre is out in the traverse? I'll have more on this story as it develops."_

Andromeda sighed sadly to herself as she walked past the news terminal making her way to the docking bay to see the Normandy and its crew off once again. There was no hesitation by Garrus to accept going off to fight the remaining Geth despite Saren's death. The Council was afraid that without Saren's control, the Geth would randomly attack colonies in the traverse and may even retaliate against the Citadel. Shepard was not going to let this happen and was concerned about more Reapers out there. Surely they would know about the demise one of their own, but the Council would not listen to the "ridiculous" claim even though a Reaper was the one who attacked the station.

As she made her way to the docking platform, Shepard saluted Councilor Anderson as he turned to enter his ship followed by Ashley Williams, Wrex, and Tali. An Asari also followed who Andromeda never met. Garrus lingered on the platform, waiting for her.

"I won't be gone long." Garrus was the first to speak as he coaxed her.

Andromeda nodded her head silently. Anderson walked up from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder as he faced the Turian. "I'll be sure to keep her safe and find some work on the station. You can count on me. Besides, I don't think she should be working in Chora's Den either as we discussed."

"Thank you, Councilor…" Garrus gestured with his head.

"Be careful…" Andromeda choked.

"I will. As soon as the Geth are taken of, I'll return here. Just….don 't run away." Garrus teased.

"Promise." Andromeda smiled.

As she watched the Turian wave before he entered the Normandy, Andromeda thought about all she went through since she ran into her first Turian, Nihlus. So much happened in her life in so little time. However, with Saren dead, was her chapter in all this finally over? Garrus' investigation into Saren's betrayal was closed and he was no longer part of C-Sec. Would he always stay with Shepard and his crew to serve for the Council? She wanted to help fight, but what skills and training did she have? Shooting a Geth was sheer luck. Then she remembered Amy Wong's broadcast…

Turning to Councilor Anderson, she stood firm and said, "Sir, may I request a position?"

"What is on your mind, Andromeda?"

"I want to help with what's to come. I know I am nowhere close to being able to aid a Spectre, but I want to learn. The Citadel needs people….I wish to join C-Sec."

Smiling proudly, Anderson placed his arm around her shoulder as he escorted her to the docking bay's elevator. "Perhaps we should have a talk with Captain Bailey. They need recruits. But….Garrus told me to keep you safe…" Andromeda's head drooped. Anderson smiled and continued, "However, he did say to find you a job outside Chora's Den and he never said anything about not allowing you to join C-Sec."

"Thank you, sir."

"I heard Nihlus cared greatly for you. I wish I could have known him more before he went with Shepard on that mission at Eden Prime."

"You knew him for a bit?" Andromeda looked up at him eagerly.

Anderson nodded. "Tell you what. After we talk to Bailey, let's go to the new club, Dark Star. I'll tell you what I know and you tell me what you know."

"Deal."

Mass Effect 1 Completed….

6


End file.
